Life has the Tendency to Just Suck That Way
by SleighBells
Summary: Yea, It's a high school fic. Cloud is hurt. Zack his own problems. Reno actions are questionable. Roxas is angry. Can Zack help Cloud? Or will Cloud help Zack?Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud was ready to finally tell him, after years of harboring these feelings, hiding them from his friend; he was ready to tell him how he felt. They were sitting on his front porch watching the sun set on the neighborhood. Cloud stared at him, watching how the light played off his features. No, he couldn't keep it a secret any longer, he took a deep breathe preparing himself,

"Leon?" The brunette ceased his endless chatter about what his mother had tried to ground him for yesterday. He gave Cloud a questioning look, as if to ask what he had to say that was so much more important then what he had to say.

"Leon, I need to tell you something." Leon made a gesture for him to continue. Cloud bit his lip nervously,

"I'm not really sure how I should say this, I…I like you Leon." Cloud glanced up at Leon who looked confused. He had a whole speech planned out, but now that he had to actually deliver it, it seemed stupid and ineffective. Cloud took a deep breathe, and threw caution to the wind has he grabbed Leon and just kissed him. Cloud quickly pulled away and stared at Leon looking to see how he would react. He looked shocked, which quickly changed to anger.

"What the hell was that Cloud!" Cloud shrunk back form him, as he got up stormed to the front door,

"Leon, wait!" Leon turned around and glared at Cloud as he stood up in front of him,

"Please, let me explain…" Cloud grabbed his hand pleading with him. Leon yanked his hand out of Cloud's grasp.

"I'm not fucking gay Cloud." Leon opened the door and looked back at him,

"Leon, please…" Leon just shook his head before slamming the door in Cloud's face. Cloud just stood there, Oh god, it hurt. The pain welled up inside him until the shameful tears streamed down his face. He had been rejected and had lost not only the boy he had secretly longed for, but also his best friend.

He had been 16, young and stupid. The experience had changed Cloud; he was now a little more cautious around people, more hesitant to let them in. He felt as if his world had ended that day, eventually he had gotten over it, but he would always remember the pain. He had vowed to never again let himself get into that position.

* * *

Cloud parked his motorcycle in the school parking lot, successfully cutting off someone from stealing his space. His little brother, Roxas, slid off the bike adjusting his bag,

"You know, one of these days you're going to get us killed." Cloud just shrugged, shouldering his own bag,

"If you don't like it you can always ride with Reno and Axel." Roxas made a horrified face and was about to take back what he has said about his brothers driving when he was cut off by a series of loud bangs and squealing tires. Roxas inched his way behind Cloud as the two watched Reno's car pulled into the parking space next to them.

Reno's car was one of a kind. It was the oldest, most patch worked piece of crap car you've ever seen. Every piece was a different rusted color, and Cloud wouldn't have been surprised if each piece had come from a different junkyard. The car was as temper mental as its owner; it made strange noises and made a habit of breaking down at the most inopportune moments. Needless to say Reno loved his car.

Two tall skinny redheads climbed out of the car arguing with each other. Axel and Reno were brothers, close brothers, which meant that they argued about everything.

"Reno, you were clearly about to hit the guy!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, if you don't like the way I drive you can ride the fucking bus to school for all I care." Reno slammed his door shut, causing his car let out a groan and a loud bang causing him to jump slightly. Cloud rolled his eyes; Reno really needed a new car. Cloud felt the redhead throw an arm around his shoulders.

"So Cloud, you ready for that poetry test?"

"…What poetry test?" Reno laughed,

"Without me you would fail school you know that? Don't you write anything down?" Cloud rolled his eyes, of course he didn't. He waved to Roxas telling him if he was late that afternoon he was leaving his ass at school. Roxas mumbled out a 'whatever' before walking off with Axel. It was kind of strange that the two sets of brothers were best friends with each other.

"Well, come on Cloud. Let's go cram for that poetry test." Cloud glared at Reno, purposely stepping on his foot as he went inside. Reno yelped and threw a rock at Cloud, missing and hitting a car instead causing its alarm to go off. Cloud laughed and ran inside, Reno trailing behind laughing at the outraged yell of whoever's car he had hit.

* * *

Cloud hated poetry, with a passion, the only thing worse than poetry was when you paired it with math. Cloud sat in his math class frantically cramming for the poetry test he was to have in his next class. Luckily he sat in the very back so the teacher had no idea that he was only half paying attention to whatever she was teaching.

'Gather ye rose-buds while ye may…The logarithmic function to the base _a_…Old time is still a-flying…denotes y log sub _a_ X…And this same flower that smiles today…defined as y log sub _a_ X if and only if _a _exponent y X … Tomorrow will be dying…'

Cloud was quickly finding that the logical and the abstract just don't mix. The teacher finally finished her lesson and Cloud quickly copied down the homework that he had no intention of doing. Now he could put his full attention to reading these godforsaken poems. He just started 'Lycidas' when the kid in front of turned to talk to the girl next to him about some evil history test,

"…You know that test is ridiculous, when he hands it out I'm just going to stand up and rip it up. I heard Sephiroth did that once…" Sephiroth was the like the god of their high school, everyone idolized him to the point where everyone was scared to even talk to him. Sometime Cloud felt a little bad for the guy, but oh well he had his own problems, like this annoying kid. Cloud seriously wanted to smack him, not only for being stupid and spreading a rumor Cloud knew wasn't true, but couldn't he see Cloud had poetry out the ass! Here was this kid lounging all over his desk talking to some girl wear for too much make up while he was trying to read something that made absolutely no sense. Cloud could clearly see they were going to get married and have ugly children together further populating the world with ugly, stupid people. Life had the tendency to just suck that way. When the bell rang to change classes, he stuffed the oversized poetry packet into his bag, Lycidas could kiss his ass.

* * *

Cloud stared at his poetry test. He'd gotten a 100? How was that possible? He looked over at Reno who he had the joy of sharing his English class with. He was holding his head in his hands, guess he didn't do so good. Reno looked at Cloud,

"What'd you get?" Cloud flashed Reno his paper,

"Aw, man! How is it that you never study for anything and always manage to get a good grade, you suck man." Cloud just shrugged and smirked at him,

"It's a gift." Reno tore up his test,

"Yea, whatever." Cloud laughed at him, Reno was never really good at English anyway. Never one to be put down, Reno quickly started rambling about some random topic. Cloud however was pleasantly distracted by a small blonde haired girl walking into the class, her student aid badge shining proudly on her shirt. It wasn't so much the girl that had caught his attention but who had followed her into the classroom. He must have been a new student for Cloud had never seen him before. He was tall and had an extremely friendly face. Not to mention his ridiculously unruly black hair, this was saying something considering Cloud's own hair. The boy saw Cloud staring at him and smiled brightly at him. Cloud narrowed his eyes slightly giving him a confused look.

"Class I want you to meet out new student, Zackary Donavan." Cloud eyed this 'Zackary' as he smiled at the class,

"I hope your up to date with you poetry, Zack." Zack just laughed and rubbed the back on his head,

"I get the feeling you wouldn't like the poetry I know." The teacher just rolled his eyes and told him to sit down somewhere, mumbling about how unrefined the world was today. Zack sat in the desk behind Cloud, still wearing that goofy smile. Reno turned around in his desk and looked at him,

"Hey, you're transferring schools in your senior year? That sucks man." Zack just shrugged,

"Yea, I guess."

"Well, I'm Reno and this here is Cloud, so if you need any thing you can just ask us." Cloud glared slightly at Reno for offering his help like that. He looked back at Zack and nodded,

"Hey," Zack smiled brightly at him again, and Cloud turned forward in his desk trying to ignore the thought forming in his brain. Zack had really pretty eyes.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am fairly excited about this story, I really like it. I didn't come up with the name Donavan, but I REALLY like it. I don't know who came up with it, but whoever did is a genius. Those of you who don't know _Lycidas_ is an evil, evil poem. It is so incredibly long. Anyway, I guess that's all for now. I hope you like it, please review. It makes me happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

It always amazed him how Reno and Axel could eat absolutely anything you placed in front of them, school cafeteria food included. What amazed him even more was just how much they could eat and still remain rail-thin.

"Are they always like that?" Cloud looked up at Zack who had accompanied him, Reno, Axel, and Roxas at their lunch table. Zack was staring in amazement at Reno and Axel as they stuffed their faces with the equivalent of toxic waste. Cloud just smirked and nodded going back to his not-so-eatable hamburger. Zack tore his gaze away from the two and looked at Cloud,

"You don't talk much do you?" Cloud just glared at him,

"Cloud is just shy, aren't ya buddy." Cloud ignored Reno; lunch really wasn't his favorite time of day. The constant roar of the lunch room was a sound he had grown to detest.

"If you guys don't mind I think I am going to go to the library." Reno nodded, stealing some of Roxas' food as Cloud left the table. Whenever the cafeteria got too much to handle he would go hid out in the library. Dumping his uneaten food in the trash, he left the cafeteria and started to walk through the quite hallways.

"Cloud! Hey, wait!" He turned around and saw Zack running after him, stopping when he reached Cloud. He stood there rubbing the back of his head,

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Cloud shrugged,

"It's no big deal; I'm just not a big fan of the lunch room." Zack smiled, Cloud was finding he did that a lot.

"So, Spike where are we headed?" Cloud shot him a startled look,

"Spike?"

"Yea, Spike." Zack answered reaching out to ruffle his blonde spikes. Cloud ducked to avoid it, but failed causing Zack to laugh. Cloud grumbled as Zack messed up his already chaotic hair,

"I was going to the library."

"Oh, what's there?" Cloud looked up at Zack,

"Books?"

"Oh…Well that sounds like fun I guess." Cloud smiled a little,

"I go there because it's quite." Zack nodded sticking his hands in his pockets,

"That's cool." They walked in silence for awhile, Zack following Cloud through the halls.

"So, you and Roxas are brothers right?"

"Yea, so are Reno and Axel." Zack smiled thinking of the two redheads and their astounding eating habits.

"You guys are lucky, I don't have any siblings." Cloud glanced up at Zack, he looked kind of sad before he smiled,

"Well I have a cousin I live with, if that counts."

"You live with your cousin?"

"Yup, that's why I moved here, I live with him and his parents now."

"Your parents kick you out or something?" Zack looked sad for a moment,

"Yea…something like that." Cloud shrugged letting it go. They continued their walk in silence until they reached the library. When they entered, Zack's face broke into a huge grin as he grabbed Cloud's hand,

"Hey, there is my cousin. Come on, I want you to meet him." Cloud looked down confused at where Zack was holding his hand as he dragged him across the library. They stopped in front of a table when Cloud heard him say,

"Hey Seph, I want you to meet my new friend." Cloud's head snapped up. No. Way. Cloud looked around Zack and saw none other that Sephiroth sitting at the table. Cloud just looked back and forth between the two in disbelief.

"Hello Zack." Sephiroth greeted as Zack sat down at the table dragging Cloud into the chair next to him. Sephiroth watched Cloud as he was pulled down into the chair successfully hitting his knees on the table.

"Cloud, this is my cousin Seph. Seph, this is my new friend Cloud." Sephiroth nodded,

"Hello." Cloud gulped,

"Hey…" Zack immediately began to animatedly tell Sephiroth about his other friends; Reno, Axel, and Roxas. He listened to his cousin ramble looking bored, but listening none the less. Cloud took the opportunity to look around, the library wasn't crowded but the people who were there were all looking at them in awe. He was sitting at the same table as Sephiroth. Sephiroth, the guy who everyone loved for some unknown reason, while Cloud has always thought the hero worship towards the guy was stupid, he couldn't help but find the situation a little surreal. Why did people love him? Maybe it was the long silver hair, or the cat like eyes that always seemed to be looking right through you, or may-

"Isn't that right Cloud?" Cloud looked back at Zack who was giving him an amused look.

"What?" Zack laughed at him and Sephiroth looked slightly amused himself.

"I said I do hope that my dear cousin here hasn't been giving you too much trouble. I know from experience he can be a bit of a handful." Zack scoffed at Sephiroth's statement,

"I'm not that bad right Cloud?" He looked back and forth between Sephiroth and Zack,

"Umm, I guess not. It's kind of hard to make that decision after only knowing for you two hours." Sephiroth grinned,

"Believe me you will find our soon enough." Zack pouted,

"You're just mean Seph." Zack leaned back in his chair and

Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something when they heard a yell from across the library.

"Hey Cloud! Clo-" They all turned around and saw Reno staring at them. He usually came to find Cloud on the days he ran off. Reno looked at Cloud to Zack before looking at Sephiroth. Cloud knew hell must have frozen over, for Reno just stood there completely speechless.

"Hey Reno, this is my cousin, Seph." Reno looked at Zack and then back to Sephiroth. Everything was deathly quite. Cloud thought he vaguely heard the bell but he couldn't be sure. Then Reno laughed. He laughed so hard he cried. Cloud hung his head in shame. Zack looked confused, what was so funny? Seph looked at Zack,

"Reno I presume?"

* * *

Cloud sat in his last class of the day. After the whole library incident, he wanted nothing more than to go home. Reno just couldn't get over the fact that Zack and Sephiroth were cousins. He had to practically carry the guy to his next class, he was laughing so hard. Cloud laid his head on his desk; this had been such a strange day. Not to mention the teacher's endless monotone voice was putting him to sleep. School was such a waste of time, he could think of much better things to do. Like sleep or ride his motorcycle, but no he was stuck in a building with 800 hormonal teenagers. When was the bell going to ring anyway? He looked up at the clock and noticed that girl next to him was staring at him. He looked at her and she quickly looked away blushing. He considered talking to her before he remembered, oh yea, he didn't like girls. Sighing quietly, he started screaming in his head. He just wanted to go home was that so much to ask? He rejoiced in his head when he heard the bell signaling the end of school. He gathered his things and traveled through the crowed halls to the student parking lot. He always thought the school should consider putting traffic lights in the hallways, but then again considering half the school couldn't drive, maybe it was for the best. He walked out of the double doors and smiled when he laid eyes on his motorcycle. A good long drive would help him feel better.

* * *

Roxas raced through the halls shoving people out of his way. He honestly didn't care who he pissed off at this point. He burst through the double doors leading outside just in time to see his brother tear out of the parking lot.

"Goddamn it Cloud! I'm going to fucking kill you!" The seething blonde got a few amused looks from some students and some rather disapproving looks from a few teachers. He really didn't want to have to ask Reno for a ride home. Sure Axel was his best friend, and his brother was Cloud's best friend, but really, the two together was worse than watching his grandparents fight. Axel would try to change the radio station, then Reno would get mad and not pay attention to the road, then Axel would yell at him for not paying attention, and they would fight the whole way home, and the whole time Roxas would be praying for his life. He sighed and looked over at the buses. He was going to kill Cloud.

"Hey Roxas," Roxas looked around and saw Zack looking down at him.

"Where's you brother?" Roxas glared,

"The bastard left me here." Zack's ever present smiled faded into a look of shock,

"He left you?"

"…yea…" Zack continued to look shocked before he started laughing. Roxas just glared at him.

"Well, hey you need a ride home then?" Roxas thought it over; Reno, bus, or a complete stranger. Complete stranger it is!

"Yea, that would be great." Zack smiled and lead the way through the parking lot to his red jeep. When he climbed in Roxas was kind of surprised at how clean it was. Zack didn't strike his as a 'clean' guy, more like a slob. Even more of slob than his brother was, which was pretty slobbish. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Roxas listened to the music Zack was currently bobbing his head to.

"What the hell are you listening to?" Zack smiled and turned up the music singing along loudly,

"I'm the one who wants to be with you, Deep inside I know you feel it too!" Roxas stared in horror at Zack, as he continued to sing along at the top of his lungs,

"Waited on a line of dreams and blues, Just to be the next to be with you!" Was it too late to take the bus?

"Come on Roxas know you know you know the words! Sing with me!" Was he crazy!

"I won't take you home until you sing." Yes, yes he was.

* * *

Cloud turned down his road, finally deciding to head home. He really did feel better after his drive, much more relaxed. Roxas would get over him leaving him at school, he always did. As he neared his house he noticed a red jeep sitting in his driveway. He didn't know anyone with a red jeep. He pulled into the driveway to a sight that thoroughly shocked him. There was Roxas sitting in the jeep next to Zack, both of them singing at the top of their lungs.

"Build up your confidence, so you can be on top for once. Wake up, who cares about little boys who talk too much!" Cloud just sat there speechless as he watched his little brother belt out the lyrics with emotion.

"I'm the one who want to be with you!"

"I'm the one, yea!" Zack sang backing up Roxas,

"Deep inside I hop-" Roxas stopped short as he saw Cloud.

"Feel it too! ...Hey, you stopped singing." Zack looked at Roxas and spied Cloud staring at them.

"Oh, hey Cloud!" Cloud just continued to stare at them. Roxas' face was cherry red. Then, Cloud did as Reno did and laughed. He laughed to the point where he couldn't breathe. Roxas, if possible, turned redder and climbed out of the jeep, slamming the door. He mumbled Thanks to Zack before heading for the house, glaring at Cloud who was doubled over on his bike laughing. Cloud sat up, wiping tears from his eyes, just in time to see Roxas slam the door shut no doubt locking it too. Cloud and Zack looked at each for a few moments before Cloud got off his bike and started to roll it to the garage. He heard the door to Zack's jeep and open and then slam shut again, turning around he saw Zack staring at his bike in awe. Cloud looked from Zack to his bike and then back to Zack again pulling his bike closer to him with a look that clearly read 'mine'. Zack didn't even notice Cloud's protective glare as he kneeled by the bike looking at it with but adoration.

"Oh man, you have no idea how badly I have wanted on of these…" Zack looked up at Cloud,

"No."

"But Cloud!"

"No."

"But…" Cloud laughed,

"No Zack." Zack stood up pouting. He looked down at the bike,

"I will ride you one day." Cloud laughed,

"Bye Zack." Zack waved as he went back to jeep promising himself he would ride that motorcycle. He started the engine and looked up and saw Cloud leaning against the bike with his arms crossed giving him a cocky smile. Zack smile as he pulled out of the drive way, Cloud had a really nice laugh.

A/N Okay….I kind of like this chapter. Oh well. Is slobbish a real word? When I type it in Word it says its not but it's in the dictionary thing. Oh well. Umm…yea can't really think of anything to say. My oh so loving mother is going on a cruise and taking the laptop (which is technically but not technically mine) So yea…I am going to be bored out of my mind. Sure we have other computers…but its just not safe! Anyway, maybe in my complete boredom I will write a chapter I am somewhat proud of…..


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud was desperately trying to ignore the fact that his alarm clock was screaming at him. Did he really have to get up, because honestly, he really didn't want to. He rolled over, carelessly flinging his arm over the side of his bed glaring at his clock, 6:00 in the fucking morning. He seriously wanted to murder whoever decided that school should start so goddamn early in the morning. Groaning, he rolled over onto his back, he noted the way his room was barely alight with the pale gray light filtering through his window. God, the sun wasn't even fully up yet. Who would get up this early?

"Cloud, get your lazy ass out of bed!" Cloud rolled his eyes, oh right, his dad. He heard his oh so loving father walk down the hall to deliver that same message to Roxas. He really should get up. If he didn't than Roxas would get to the bathroom first causing Cloud to wait which would cause him to fall back asleep and then he would never get up. Life was difficult. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he was done with the normal bathroom things he picked his way through the clothes that littered his floor wondering of anything down there was actually clean, probably not. After pulling on some 'what he claimed to be clean' clothes he picked up his bag and proceeded to go in search for some breakfast. He bumped into Roxas in the hall who scowled at him before going into his room and slamming the door shut. Roxas was never a morning person or maybe he was still sore about yesterday. He walked into the kitchen maneuvering around his father who was in the process of damning there coffee maker to hell.

"Hey Dad," His dad turned around on him nearly hitting him with the spoon he was holding.

"If I hear of you leaving your brother at school one more time I swear I will sell that damned bike of yours to a junkyard!" Cloud rolled his eyes,

"Yes, Dad,"

"I mean it Cloud. I don't like hearing about Roxas having to get a ride home from a complete stranger!" Cloud just nodded slowly munching on his cereal. His dad sighed and went back to trying to make coffee. God forbid his teenage son actually listen to him. Roxas walked into the kitchen as Cloud got up putting his bowl in the sink,

"Come on Roxas, Dad says if I leave you my bike gets terminated."

"I haven't eaten yet…"

"You don't need to eat, you're getting fat anyway." Cloud picked up his bag and left the room headed for the garage. Roxas glared after him taking the money his dad offered so he could eat at school. He walked out to the garage and saw Cloud sitting on his bike waiting for him.

"You're an asshole you know that?" Cloud just shrugged and revved his bike as a warning. Roxas rolled his eyes and climbed on the bike hanging on tight as Cloud sped out of the driveway.

* * *

After arriving at school the two sets of brothers met up with each other. They were currently teasing Axel about his birthday which was next week.

"So what are you going to do this year?" Roxas asked poking Axel in his side. Axel squirmed away from the digging finger as his brother answered for him,

"Same thing we do every year!" Cloud snorted,

"You mean call is Axel's birthday party when actually it's Reno inviting half the school to your house to get drunk and have random sex in your hall closet?" Reno smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Cloud shook his head catching sight of what everyone in the hall was staring at. Zack was walking down the hall with his cousin throwing his hands around as he told Sephiroth a story oblivious to the stares. Cloud shook his head again as he realized he too was staring at the black haired boy.

"Hey Cloud!" He looked up and saw the said boy waving frantically at him. Cloud couldn't help but smile. He watched as Zack said something to Sephiroth causing him to think before nodding. As Sephiroth walked away, Zack made his way over to Cloud and his little group.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Roxas blushed burying his face in his hands causing Axel's confused gaze to flicker between the two.

"Oh nothing, just planning for Axel's birthday." Reno slapped Zack on the shoulder,

"You should defiantly come!" Axel shot Reno a disapproving look.

"Oh, umm, alright." Reno smiled,

"Great!" Cloud gave them an amused look; Zack clearly had no idea what he was getting himself into. The bell rang and Cloud groaned he really didn't want to go to math.

"So what's your first class?" Why did it seem like Zack was following him?

"Math, God awful math." Zack laughed while dodging a herd of freshman rushing through the hall.

"Hey, about Axel's party…are you sure it's okay that I go?"

"Yea, Reno invited you didn't he?"

"That's just it, Reno invited me. I thought it was Axel's party and frankly Axel didn't look to happy that I was invited at all." Cloud snorted,

"Look, every year Reno invites half the school to Axel's party anyway, so you are just as welcome as the make-up girl and her future history hating husband." Zack gave Cloud a strange look.

"Okay then, I'll see you in English." Zack waved as he disappeared into his 1st period computer class, lucky bastard.

* * *

Cloud hated lunch. Now he liked eating just as much as the next person, but he liked to actually taste his food and not have to inhale it. Plus the noise, Oh God, it was terrible. And now it was worse with news of Axel's party circulating within the school.

"So I'm thinking about piñatas."

"Piñatas! I'm not seven Reno."

"What's wrong with piñatas?" Axel just stared at Reno, stuffing another hand full of Roxas' French fries into his mouth. Roxas glared at his friend moving his food out of stealing range,

"What would you put in them?" Reno stopped to ponder this,

"Hmmm, condoms?" This caused Zack to snort milk out of his nose causing everyone to burst out laughing. They hadn't noticed the cafeteria had gone entirely silent.

"Honestly Zackary, that's not a very becoming look for you." They all looked up and saw Sephiroth seat himself at their table. They all looked a bit shocked except Zack, who glared at him,

"Shut up…" Zack grumbled mopping up his mess and noticed the others staring at him.

"Oh sorry, I invited Seph to eat with us. Hope you don't mind." They all shook their heads and Reno looked like he was trying not to laugh. Sephiroth looked at Axel and Roxas,

"And you two are?"

"Oh sorry, that's Axel and Roxas. Roxas is the one I was telling you about this morning." Roxas' face flushed a deep red at the introduction. Axel's scowled at the two of them.

"So Seph, are you going to come to Axel's party?" Reno leaned on the table not seeming intimidated at all.

"Party?" Reno nodded,

"You should definitely come. We are going to have a condom filled piñata."

"Damn it Reno! I don't want a piñata!"

* * *

The next week went by pretty uneventfully. There were many debates over Axel's party causing the young red head to become even more temperamental. He had finally given into the piñata idea, but only if Reno promised not to fill it with condoms. News that Sephiroth was attending the party only increased its popularity, it seemed like everyone was planning on going. Roxas was freaking out about what to get his best friend so Cloud had promised to take him to the mall so he could buy something. Zack had invited himself along because he had yet to visit the mall claiming he wasn't doing his teenage duty by not going plus he felt like he should get Axel something also. Zack had tried to get Sephiroth to go with them, but he has said he didn't really care for the mall. Zack tried to tell him he should get Axel something for his birthday, but he had jokingly said his mere presence was a gift in itself. At least, Cloud thought he was joking.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Cloud found himself waking up much earlier than he ever wanted to on a Saturday. Roxas was banging on his door yelling about something. Cloud just groaned and hid further under his covers. He really hated waking up. Even more than the lunch room at school.

"I'll go in and wake him up."

"No! Don't go in there!" Someone opened his door and Cloud's eyes snapped open. Oh Hell no. He threw an arm over the side of the bed feeling around until he found a shoe quickly hurling it at whoever had been stupid enough to enter his room. Cloud heard a surprised yelp and a thud as the shoe hit the wall.

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"But Cloud we ha- HEY!" Zack ducked as another shoe came flying at his head. Roxas pulled Zack out of the room slamming the door shut.

"I _told_ you not to go in there!"

* * *

A good thirty minutes later the three boys climbed into Zack's jeep. Zack stared longingly at the garage door,

"I don't suppose we could take the bike of yours." Cloud yawned,

"Zack, even if it was humanly possible for the three of us to ride it safely to the mall and back carrying whatever crap we buy, I would still say no." Roxas laughed as Zack pouted and started up his jeep. Cloud turned around in his seat and looked at Roxas,

"And no singing." Roxas blushed and Zack laughed,

"Aww, but he as such a lovely singing voice!" Cloud snorted instructing Zack where to turn in order to get to the mall. Zack started humming to the song softly playing on his radio.

"Come on Cloud, I bet you're a great singer."

"I think not."

"Come on! You say you love me but you don't know! You got me a rockin and a-reelin! Ohhh!" Zack sang along enthusiastically trying to get Cloud to join in. Cloud rolled his eyes and the other boys antics. While he never joined in on Zack's singing, Zack still took great pleasure in the small smiled that had settle on his face.

* * *

They had just walked into the mall, the smells of the food court assaulting them with alluring scents of junk food.

"No fucking way." Cloud and Roxas looked at Zack whose jaw had dropped.

"You have a _carousel _in your food court!" The two blondes looked at the giant merry-go-round that was indeed in the middle of the food court.

"Let's go ride it!"

"What!"

"Come on!" Zack ran off towards the carousel weaving through the crowded tables, Cloud and Roxas had no choice but to follow him. They caught up with Zack who was waiting in line looking far more excited than he should have been. Cloud ran a hand through his hair,

"I can't believe we are going to ride this…" Roxas grinned,

"I haven't ridden this since I was like seven." When they got up to the front they each paid there dollar and climbed onto a horse. Cloud had tried to just sit on one of the benches but Zack quickly told him that it wasn't allowed and made him get on a horse. Cloud looked over at Zack who was bouncing excitedly on the plastic horse waiting for it to start. The cheesy music began to play over the speakers and the carousel slowly began to spin. Cloud held on tightly to the pole as his horse started to rise. He looked over at Zack who was laughing and waving to the little children still waiting in line. Zack was totally happy; his eyes were bright with excitement, a goofy smile spread wide across his face. He looked to so delighted that Cloud couldn't help but smile too. As the ride started to slow down Cloud looked ahead of him and saw Roxas smiling and giving him an odd look. Cloud looked confused and mouthed 'what'. Roxas just continued to smile and shook his head. They climbed off after the ride had stopped and made their way towards the exit.

"That was so cool! I can't believe you have a carousel _in_ your mall!" Roxas laughed at his excitement,

"Come on. I need to find Axel a birthday present and I have no idea what to get him."

* * *

Three hours later they had walked around the mall twice and still hadn't found anything. Well, Roxas hadn't anyway. Cloud had gotten him a hat and Zack, after consulting Roxas, had gotten him a shirt featuring some band Axel liked.

"Roxas pick something already! I'm ready to go home." Roxas glared at Cloud,

"I want to get him something good."

"Why? It's Axel he doesn't care what you get him."

"That's not the point Cloud. I want to get him something nice. What if you had to buy Zack a present?"

"Zack?" Cloud looked over at the boy in question. He was cooing to a little puppy in the window of the pet store.

"I saw the way you were looking at him on the carousel." Cloud glared at Roxas,

"I don't know what you're talking about; now go buy something so we can go." Roxas grinned at him,

"Okay, whatever you say." Cloud continued to glare at him and pushed him into a store,

"Go buy your friend something." Cloud walked over to the pet store where Zack was,

"Isn't he cute?" Zack smiled trailing his finger across the glass watching the puppy stumble over its feet trying to chase after it.

"I used to have a dog…" Cloud looked at Zack, who had a nostalgic look on his face,

"Big yellow lab, her name was Buttercup." Cloud snorted,

"Buttercup?"

"Hey, I was like six when I named her." They watched the puppy run into the glass trying to get to Zack's hand.

"What happened to her?" Zack looked at Cloud; there was an extreme sadness in his eyes. He looked like he was about to say something when he heard Roxas yell for him.

"Hey Zack! You want to come help me with something?" Zack looked over at Roxas who was standing at the entrance of some store. He smiled lightly at Cloud,

"Yea, I'll be right there!" He went into the store that Roxas was in, leaving Cloud alone with the puppy. Cloud placed his finger on the glass and watched the puppy run into the glass whining as it hit its nose. The puppy sat down and looked up at Cloud, his small pink tongue hanging out of the side of its mouth. Cloud had never had a dog. He smiled when the puppy barked at him. Maybe his dad would let him get one.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Cloud looked at Zack and Roxas. Roxas was holding up a small bag.

"I bought something and if he doesn't like it I am blaming you for rushing me." Cloud rolled his eyes,

"Whatever. What did you get him?" Roxas pulled out a small silver bracelet form the bag. It was simple silver chain with a red star shaped charm. Cloud smiled and raised an eyebrow at Roxas, who stuffed it back into the bag,

"Shut up Cloud."

* * *

The left the mall and went back to Cloud and Roxas' house. They had decided that Zack could just hang around their house until Axel's party since Cloud would have to show him how to get there anyway. They walked inside carrying their gifts to Axel,

"Let's go wrap some presents!" Zack claimed loudly swinging his bag around. Cloud showed him to the kitchen and told him to wait there while he and Roxas went in search of wrapping paper and tape. Zack set the bags on the counter looking around the kitchen.

"Who're you?" Zack near about jumped out of his skin. He looked around and saw an older man sitting at the kitchen table. That must be their dad.

"Oh, I'm Zack, Cloud's friend. We just got back from the mall." The man nodded getting up from his seat.

"Well, I am Cloud and Roxas' father. You want something to drink? Knowing Cloud he won't offer. God knows the boy needs to learn some manners." Zack laughed walking over to the fridge next to Cloud's dad,

"Sure! Ooo! Rootbeer!" Zack quickly took the offered drink which he excitedly opened.

"So are you Cloud's new boyfriend or something?" Zack's eyes flew open and he coughed violently as rootbeer flew out of his nose.

"What! No, no, no we're just friends!" The man laughed and handed him a towel.

"Zack please don't tell me you just snorted another drink out of your nose." Zack looked up at Cloud and Roxas and screamed a 'no' that was muffled by the towel he was holding over his face. He threw the towel onto the counter and stalked over to the two blondes,

"Christmas wrapping paper?" Roxas laughed and hit him with the wrapping paper,

"It's all we had." Zack grabbed the roll of paper him and hit him over the head with it. They sat down and began wrapping their gift, but Zack couldn't help but glance at Cloud every so often. Was Cloud gay or was his dad just joking?

* * *

It was almost time to head on over to Reno and Axel's house but before they went over to their house they had to pick up Sephiroth. Zack pulled into the driveway of his aunt and uncle's house,

"You guys can come in if you like. My aunt would kill me if she found out you were here without meeting her." They all climbed out of the jeep and went inside the house.

"Zackary, is that you?"

"Yea!" Zack yelled back motioning for Cloud and Roxas to follow him. They followed him into the kitchen where they saw a man and a woman. The woman had long brown hair tried back into a long braid she was laughing at something the man had said. The man was creepy. He had these creepy glowing yellow eyes with this silver hair that spiked up around his head before falling to his shoulders.

"Hey," The woman looked over at them,

"Oh Zack! Are these your friends!" Zack smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously,

"Yea, this is Cloud and Roxas. Guys, this is my Aunt Aerith and my Uncle Xemnas." Cloud thought Aerith looked overly friendly, her smile warm and welcoming, kind of like Zack's. Xemnas fixed them with stare that made Cloud feel more than a little uncomfortable. These were Sephiroth's parents!

"Aw, you're so cute!" Aerith exclaimed pulling Roxas into a crushing hug.

"Aerith, honey, don't kill the poor boy." Aerith giggled releasing him only to next attack Cloud.

"We just came by to pick up Seph." Zack said laughing at Cloud's distressed look.

"Oh? I think he's in his room. I'll go get him for you okay?" Aerith released Cloud and walked out in search for her son. Xemnas shook his head,

"I swear that woman is going to kill someone in kindness one day." Cloud was having another surreal moment. Had he just met Sephiroth's parents? Had Sephiroth's _mother_ just hugged him? This was kind of strange. Sure he had gotten to know the worshiped teen a little better over the last week, but sometimes it was still a little weird to be talking to _Sephiroth_.

"Hey Seph, you ready to go?"

"I suppose Zackary." He didn't sound too excited about going, but then again he never really sounded excited about anything. The four boys headed out the door,

"Oh you boys be safe alright! And Sephiroth, you be good now!"

"Yes Mother…" She kissed them all goodbye, including Cloud and Roxas. They bid Aerith farewell and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

As they arrived at Reno and Axel's house Zack looked confused on the lack of people,

"No one is here."

"Yea," Roxas piped up form the back seat, "We come early for Axel's birthday party and then later everyone else shows up for the party party."

"Oh…" They walked up to the house and Zack raise his hand to knock when Cloud just opened the door,

"Don't bother." As soon as the door opened they could hear the yells of the two brothers inside.

"Don't talk to me Reno! I am so fucking pissed off at you right now!"

"Axel, come on! It's all they had!"

"Are you guys fighting _again_?" The two stopped fighting and looked over at their guests.

"Hey guys!" Reno smiled widely as he greeted them. Roxas shook his head,

"Do we even want to know what you were fighting about?" Axel snatched the brown, pink, and orange object Reno had been holding.

"Dora the Explorer! Dora! The fucking Explorer!" They all stared at the Dora the Explorer piñata Axel was holding,

"Wow…well," Roxas held up the wrapped presents, "we come bearing gifts!" Axel immediately brightened chunking the piñata at Reno,

"Oo! Presents!"

"Axel…what's on you face?" Axel stopped and looked confused for a second before smiling,

"It's Reno's present!"

"…what band aids?"

"No, stupid." Axel reached up and peeled the bandages off his cheeks revealing two purpled diamond shaped tattoos beneath his eyes. Cloud stared at Reno,

"You got him a tattoo?" Reno smiled and out an arm around Axel's shoulders,

"Yup, and in true little brother fashion, he copied me." Axel shrugged Reno's arm off.

"How did you manage that?" Reno smirked,

"Well, I posed as his dad and signed the parental form." They all stared at Reno.

"Your parents are going to kill you."

"Nah, they won't care."

"…Presents!" Axel said loudly becoming impatient. Roxas laughed and gave the excited redhead his presents. Axel tore apart the first one, the one from Cloud. Axel held up the multicolored hat, laughing at the three puff balls on the top. He pulled it over his head his red spiky hair exploded out the sides.

"I like it!" Cloud snorted, Axel looked ridiculous but then again Axel usually went out of his way to look ridiculous. Next he opened the one from Zack,

"Roxas had to help me pick it out." Axel just slung the t-shirt across his shoulder not even looking at it,

"Thanks." Zack sent Cloud and questioning look but he just shrugged. Axel picked up the last one,

"I am guessing this is from you, Roxy?" Roxas rolled his eyes at the nickname. Axel ripped off the Christmas wrapping paper and opened the box pulling out the bracelet. Axel looked at it for a moment before he smiled,

"Nice! Thanks Roxas." Roxas blushed a bit,

"Your welcome, Zack helped me pick it out." Axel's pleasured looked quickly changed to one of anger.

"Oh…" Axel dropped the bracelet back into the box and stood up,

"I'm…I'm going to go put this stuff in my room…" Axel gathered his presents and left the room.

"I don't believe he likes you very much Zack." Zack looked at Seph,

"I know! I don't even know what I did!" The others just shrugged,

"I'll go talk to him I guess…" Roxas got up and went in search of Axel.

* * *

Axel stormed into his room and threw the shirt onto the ground. He stood there for a moment before he ripped the hat off his head and threw that on the ground too.

"Axel?" Axel turned away from Roxas as he enter his bedroom,

"What Roxas." Roxas glared at his friend's back,

"What the hell is your problem?" Axel snorted,

"I don't have a problem." Roxas walked around to face Axel,

"Look, if you didn't like you present you can take it back. I won't care."

"I like it Roxas. I don't have a problem." Roxas crossed his arms, Axel wasn't looking at him.

"Is it because you don't like Zack?" Axel shot a look at Roxas.

"Why not Axel? He's a nice guy. Hell, even _Cloud_ likes him and Cloud doesn't like anybody!"

"Roxas, just stop."

"No Axel. You don't like him and you're taking it out on me! Every time he comes up and look at me like I did something wrong! Why don't you like him?" Axel glared at Roxas,

"I just don't okay?" Roxas glared back not intimidated at all,

"That's not a reason. Is it because he helped me pick out your present! Is that it!"

"Yes Roxas! That's exactly why! Because he helped you pick out some dinky bracelet!" Axel screamed back his voice dripping with angry sarcasm.

"Why are you angry at me! What did I do! I don't know what the hell you want!" Axel snarled and got right in Roxas' face,

"You want to know what the hell I want." Axel said quietly as Roxas glared back at him,

"Yea Axel, I do." Axel grabbed the back of Roxas' head and pressed their lips together violently. Axel pulled away just as quickly as it had happened.

"That's what I want." Roxas looked absolutely shocked before he glared at Axel looking like he wanted nothing more that to punch the red head.

"Well why the hell didn't you says so!" Roxas grabbed Axel and pulled him into a bruising kiss. It was by no means a 'sweet' kiss, more like an 'I-want-to-punch-you-but-I-am-going-to-kiss-you-instead' kiss. Axel pushed Roxas into the wall stumbling over clothes and successfully knocking over his trash can. They were angry and desperate all at the same time.

"Sorry I called your bracelet 'dinky'."

"It's alright." Roxas panted out before Axel kissed him again.

"Sorry for being an ass towards you too." Roxas kissed him again,

"Yea, what was that all about?" They paused a moment as Axel moaned softly into another kiss.

"I thought you liked Zack." Roxas pulled back suddenly looking shocked.

"What!"

"Well, every time he would show up you would start blushing and crap. I don't know." Roxas laughed.

"Axel…I don't like Zack that way alright? I was...well never mind it's not important."

"What…" Roxas cut him off with another kiss, and frankly Axel didn't mind.

"Axel!" They pulled apart and Roxas laughed,

"I think Reno is calling you."

"Yea?" Axel said placing small kisses on his mouth,

"Axel!" Axel just ignored him too engrossed in the blonde boy before him.

"AXEL!"

"Shut the _fuck_ up Reno! I'm coming!" Axel looked down at Roxas,

"You're okay now, right?" Axel nodded,

"Good, you're going to apologize to Zack, right?" Axel nodded again,

"Good, now let's go eat some cake." Axel laughed and kissed him again,

"Thanks Roxas."

* * *

When Axel and Roxas had come back they had pulled out Axel's birthday cake. They sang Happy Birthday, Zack singing extra loudly after finding out Axel didn't completely hate him. They laughed at Sephiroth as he got red icing in his hair, leaving him with a large pink streak in his hair. Cloud noticed though that Roxas and Axel kept glancing at each other and every time Axel would smile at him, Roxas would blush.

"Hey let's go hang up that piñata!" Reno picked up the Dora the Explorer piñata and headed into the living room. He had deiced to hang it from the ceiling fan, probably not one of better ideas. Cloud grabbed Axel before he left the room and whispered into his ear,

"If you hurt him I will kill you." Cloud gave Axel a menacing look before he let him go and walked out of the kitchen, going to help Reno set for the party. Axel stared wide-eyed after Cloud before he shook his head, like he would hurt Roxas. He had always known Cloud was insane.

* * *

A/N: Yea I know it's a bit over due. But this was a hard chapter. I don't know why, I'm still trying to plan it all out in my head. I realize it's a bit slow but I promise it's going to pick up soon. If you care the song is 'I don't want to know' by the Goo Goo Dolls. Good song. You should listen to it. Oh, the whole Aerith/Xemnas thing. I can explain! I know it's a WEIRD couple but I can see it working and Zack needed a caring mother figure aunt and Aerith just fit, Plus I just Love Xemnas. Though I think I might have made come off as a little ditzy…oh well she has her role. I think that's about it. Next Chapter, I see some confessions and some confrontations. It's going to be good! I have big plans for this story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud loathed parties. They were a thousand times worse than the lunch room any day. It was nothing but a bunch of horny teenagers crammed into a house with music playing so loudly you couldn't think about your questionable actions even if you wanted to. Why was he even here again? Oh yea, it was his brother's best friend's birthday or his best friend's brother depending on how you looked at it. The knowledge that Sephiroth was at the party had quickly flown through the school. Cloud wouldn't have been surprised if the whole damn school had shown up. Every room in the house was packed full; the backyard was occupied by a herd of people, hell they had even overflowed into the front yard. Every drink had some kind of alcohol in it, which combined with the loud music caused the masses of people to move in a chaotic drunken mess. Cloud was disgusted by it. He watched Reno, his arm thrown carelessly around Sephiroth's broad shoulders leading him around like some kind of living trophy. Okay, maybe that had been a little harsh. Cloud knew better than to think that Reno would use Sephiroth like that. He had tried to make an effort to keep an eye on Roxas, but that had proved to more than a little difficult. It seemed like him and Axel had made an effort to hide away form his watchful eye.

"Enjoying yourself Cloud?" Cloud closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, that voice still made his stomach twitch. He looked up at his former best friend, his long brown hair hanging gracefully in face his steel blue eyes as unforgiving as ever.

"Of course not Leon." Leon smirked and Cloud felt his stomach drop knowing he still held a sot spot for the guy, even after all that had happened.

"Cloud…" Leon, however, was cut off as Reno stumbled over using Sephiroth for stability.

"Hey Leon! Glad you could make it!" Leon gave him an irritated look as he nodded in greeting at the loud redhead.

"Hey Cloud, you having fun yet?"

"Loads Reno."

"Aww, don't be like that Cloud. I know! We can do the piñata! You'll like that!"

"Reno that's quite alright…" Reno didn't listen as he grabbed Cloud and started to haul him away. He looked back at Leon who still looked irritated, though Leon had a habit of always looking like that. Somehow Reno had managed to drag both Sephiroth and Cloud over to where he had tied the piñata to the ceiling fan. People moved out of the way and formed a circle around them at Reno's command. He handed Cloud a stick, which was actually a broom handle.

"You can go first!"

"Reno, I really don't want to."

"I would blind fold you but I don't have anything to cover you eyes and there are a lot of people here so I think you should probably watch where you swing." The crowd around them cheered and Cloud just decided to get it over with. He looked up at the smiling Dora the Explorer piñata; it was actually kind of frightening. He rolled his eyes as he swung the stick and hit the piñata as hard as he could. The piñata exploded and he took a sharp breathe as water poured down on him. Water balloons, Reno had stuffed Dora full of water balloons. And now Cloud was soaked. It took a lot of self control not to beat the living shit out of Reno with broom handle he was holding. The room had exploded in laughter and Cloud was seething. He looked over at Reno who was doubled over holding his stomach laughing; even Sephiroth had trouble hiding his smile. He turned around and walked out of the room,

"Hey Cloud, where are you going?!"

"Reno I suggest you get the fuck away from me before I ram this stick up your ass." Reno gave him an offended look as he threw the stick at the redhead and stalked away. Cloud walked outside and shivered as the already cold night air hit his wet clothes and skin. He didn't know why he was so angry, he wouldn't have expected anything less from Reno. Just one of those irrational anger things I guess. Cloud looked down at his wet clothes, maybe not. There weren't many people in the front yard, just a few clusters of people. One person, however, did catch his eye. He walked over to the figure lying spread out on the ground staring at the sky.

"Zack what are you doing?" Zack looked up at Cloud; his eyes were a bit glazed over from drinking.

"Looking at the stars. Why are you all wet?" Cloud sat down next to Zack,

"Reno put water balloons in the piñata." Zack nodded and looked back at the stars. They sat in silence for a few moments before Zack asked,

"Do you want to go home?" Zack looked back at Cloud and they stared at each other for a moment before Cloud nodded. Cloud got up dusting the grass from his backside and looked down at Zack.

"Are you getting up?" Zack slowly sat up before attempting to stand. Cloud watched as Zack stood there swaying on his feet.

"I think I'm drunk."

"I think you're drunk too. Come on." Cloud helped Zack over to his jeep seating him in the passenger seat. He looked at the house in distaste. He really didn't want to go back in there.

"Let me see your phone."

"Huh?" Zack mumbled stupidly.

"Let me see your phone so I can call Sephiroth so I don't have to go back inside and find him." Mumbling to himself, he fumbled around his pockets before pulling out his phone and handing it to Cloud. Zack stared at Cloud thinking he looked really nice when he was wet. He liked the way his hair drooped in his face. He watched at a drop of water fell from a piece of hair and landed on Cloud's nose only to be wiped away by his hand. Zack snorted and looked away. He really shouldn't have gotten drunk. Cloud handed the phone back to Zack,

"He's on his way out."

"What about Roxas?"

"He'll be fine. He can stay here." Zack nodded, he felt kind of sick.

"Don't tell me you guys are leaving already." Cloud looked aver at Reno who had followed Sephiroth outside.

"Reno I'm all wet, no thanks to you, Zack is drunk, and I don't even like parties in the first place." Reno sighed,

"Fine Cloud, but are you two leaving too?" Zack moaned he really shouldn't have gotten drunk. Sephiroth walked over to Zack,

"Zackary, you idiot! You can't go home like that." Zack whined a bit and the three looked at him as he blindly stared out the windshield. Cloud sighed,

"I guess he can stay at my house. My dad won't care." Sephiroth nodded,

"I'll stay here then."

"Really?!" Reno beamed excitedly.

"Yes Reno that is what I said." Cloud looked at the two.

"Alright then if you're sure. If you see Roxas tell him I left."

"Okay and Cloud? Sorry about the whole water balloon thing."

"It's alright Reno." Cloud waved to the two as he got into Zack's jeep and headed home. He drove slowly; he didn't think Zack would appreciate having to clean up his own barf out of his jeep and because it had been forever since he had driven a real car. When they got to his house Cloud helped Zack out of the jeep and into the house.

"Cloud? Is that you?"

"Yea dad!" Zack cringed as Cloud yelled. His dad came into the front hall where they were standing.

"Is he drunk?"

"Yea, I told him that he could stay here tonight so his aunt and uncle wouldn't kill him. I figure he can sleep in Roxas' room." His dad nodded,

"Roxas staying at Axel's?" Cloud nodded and started to help Zack stumble towards Roxas' room.

"Alright, call me if you need anything." Cloud nodded. That's one of the reasons Cloud loved his dad, he understood. He understood that things were going to happen, not all of them good things. But he also understood that he was a parent raising children and as such Cloud was sure that Zack was going to get the same lecture he got the first time he had come home drunk.

"Cloud, I don't feel so good."

"It's okay, I'm going to put you in Roxas' room and then you can get some sleep alright?" Zack nodded weakly. They walked into Roxas' room, Cloud kicking crap out of the way. Jeez, the kid really needed to clean his room, and this was coming form Cloud. He laid Zack on the bed instructing him to lie on his stomach.

"I'll be in my room is you need anything."

"Promise not to throw any shoes at me?" Cloud snorted,

"Yea, I promise." Zack nodded and Cloud headed towards to door.

"Hey Cloud? Thanks." Cloud looked back at Zack,

"You're welcome Zack." Cloud shut the door behind him leaving it slightly cracked so in case he did have to get up the boy wouldn't be completely helpless. He walked into the living room where his dad was watching TV. Cloud sat down next to him on the couch.

"He is Roxas' room?"

"Yea…"

"You like him don't you?"

"Dad…" He patted Cloud's shoulder,

"It's alright Cloud he seems like a good kid. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight."

"Night Dad." Cloud sat for a moment alone in the living room. He sighed and went to his room undressing and putting on his favorite pair of pajama pants. Pajama pants always made everything better. He climbed into bed and threw the blankets over himself. He finally got comfortable and started to drift off to sleep. He really hoped Zack didn't puke all over Roxas' bed.

Ugh, sometimes he wished the sun would just take a day off so he could sleep longer. Cloud groaned and rolled over only to be stopped in mid roll. He quickly sat up fully awake, someone was in his bed!

"Zack, what the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" Zack groaned and buried his head into the pillow. Cloud stared at him in disbelief.

"Zack!"

"Stop yelling, you said I could." Zack looked up at Cloud,

"I what?!" He stared at Zack; he really didn't remember saying that.

"I got scared." Cloud opened his mouth only to close it again. Zack was giving him the same look Roxas used to give him when he would have nightmares and want to sleep with him. He fell for it every time.

"Fine." Cloud sighed and lay back down on his back. He could feel Zack staring at him. Cloud turned his head and stared back. Zack groaned and propped himself up on his elbows and held his head in his hands.

"Hangover?"

"Yea, but it's not too bad." Cloud couldn't help but feel concerned for him. He had only known Zack for a little over a week and it irked him that he cared so much.

"I really shouldn't have gotten drunk." Cloud shrugged,

"Things happen." Zack snorted and looked down at Cloud,

"Yea, 'things'." Cloud gave him a curious look,

"What kind of things?" Zack's face softened and a sadness creped over his expression. He took a shaky breathe before answering,

"I'm homesick Cloud." He almost looked desperate now, like he was about to cry. Why did he care?! He didn't want to care! He didn't want to help anyone else; he was still trying to help himself. He found himself reaching up and pulling Zack into a hug, but he did care. He wrapped an arm around Zack's shoulders as Zack clung to him burrowing his head in Cloud's shoulder. After a few minutes of just holding each other Zack raised his head up to look at Cloud. Would everything be okay? He watched Zack lick his lips and swallow nervously. It was hard to say. Cloud's raging thoughts stopped as he felt Zack's lips softly brush his own. Zack kissed him softly, cautiously not really sure how Cloud would respond. He pulled away slightly. They stared at each other, heartbeats out of control. Fuck it. Cloud pulled Zack down for another kiss, this time it was hard and desperate. It took Zack a moment to process what was happened before he joined in with just as much enthusiasm. Zack slowly ran his hands up Cloud's sides cause him to moan softly. Cloud had a death grip on him, his hand buried in Zack's hair. They pulled apart to catch their breathe, foreheads pressed together. They stared at each other not really what sure as to what to say. What could they say?

"We should probably get up." Cloud whispered. Zack nodded but neither of them moved. Cloud heard Zack's stomach growl and snorted as Zack lifted himself up on his hands looking down at his stomach.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." Zack looked back at Cloud.

"Cloud…" Cloud gently pushed Zack off of him and got up. He paused and looked back at Zack before he left the room. Zack fell back on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and let out a frustrated yell.

Breakfast had been more than a little awkward. Cloud's dad had made pancakes which Zack would have enjoyed greatly if his head wasn't pounding. It also didn't help that Cloud hadn't even looked at him. Yea, it was awkward. Eventually Cloud had gotten up with the excuse of needing a shower. Zack had been tempted to tell him he needed to brush his teeth just to be spiteful, but refrained. He just ate his pancakes, they really were good. They had chocolate chips and nuts in them. He heard someone clear their throat and Zack looked up to see Cloud's dad staring at him, he had that fatherly look on his face. Zack was more than a little familiar with that look and had grown to really hate it. He smiled sweetly, but Cloud's dad only raised an eyebrow. Zack frowned and wondered if Cloud needed help brushing his teeth.

Cloud had left saying he was going to shower so that his dad could talk to Zack. While he would have loved to sit outside the room and listen in, he kind of had his own things to think about and the shower really was one's best thinking place. Plus, he smelled. He grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom. What had he been thinking? He had to admit, it had felt rather nice. More than nice even. But it was Zack, not that there was anything wrong with Zack. The guy was attractive in many ways. He was easy to be around, one of those people you could be you around. He was just an all around nice guy, yet so much more. So what was his problem? Maybe he didn't want to like someone just because they like him? That didn't really make sense. Maybe he was just stupid, yea that was it. Cloud was just stupid, stupid Cloud. Shit, he got shampoo is his eye.

When Cloud got done with his shower he walked nosily down the hall letting his dad and Zack know he was coming back. He poked his head into the kitchen and the two looked back at him. Zack eyes looked a bit red, had he been crying? Cloud gave him questioning look.

"I think I'm going to head on home. My Aunt is going to throw a fit as it is. Thanks for letting me stay here." Cloud's dad put a hand on Zack's shoulder,

"You're welcome anytime Zack." He smiled softly and started to walk towards to door, but paused by Cloud. They looked at each other and Zack looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. Finally he just sighed,

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Cloud nodded,

"Yea…" Cloud watched as he walked out the front door. He felt his dad's hand on his shoulder.

"He's a good kid."

"What did you talk about?" His dad snorted,

"Gave him the same talk I gave you." His dad paused before adding, "He told me about his parents." Cloud looked up at his dad,

"What about them?" His dad shot him a look before going into the kitchen collecting dishes,

"He hasn't had it so easy, he'll tell you." Cloud rolled his eyes, why couldn't anything be straightforward? He headed back to his room and flopped into his bed deciding a nap was in order. He buried his face into the pillow, it smelled like alcohol.

Okay…I don't know. I need feedback people. Let me know how it is. I don't know if I like this chapter…I really hate knowing where I want to go but don't know who to get there….. Anyway next chapter ensures much awkwardness and a very angry Roxas. Why is he angry? You'll have to wait and see….


	5. Chapter 5

Mondays were bad, that was a given, but this Monday was really bad. Everyone was a little out of it. Well, maybe not everyone. Reno and Axel seemed to be just as perky as ever. But Roxas had come home Sunday in a terrible mood which seemed to have carried over to the next day. Cloud has assumed that he was just grumpy from lack of sleep, but from the way he was glaring at Reno maybe he was wrong. All day Zack had been uncharacteristically quiet, but Cloud couldn't bring himself to talk to him. At lunch Reno told Cloud about all that he had missed at the part but Cloud found himself not caring. The day was just a bust. He looked over at Zack who was staring off into space lost in his mind. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe tomorrow he would talk to Zack.

But Zack wasn't at school the next day or the day after that. Cloud was becoming antsy; he had spent the last few days thinking about what he could say to Zack. But he couldn't help but be reminded about another speech he had tried to perfect only for it to have failed miserably.

"I think Reno is having a secret affair with Sephiroth." Cloud and Axel looked Roxas completely shocked. He looked serious.

"Excuse me?"

"I think Reno is having a secret affair with Sephiroth." Cloud and Axel looked at each other and then back at Roxas like he had grown a second head.

"You don't think so?"

"No! Why would we?" Roxas rolled his eyes at the two and pointed to Reno and Sephiroth who were across the cafeteria. Okay, so Reno seemed to be hanging all over Sephiroth, but that's just who Reno was. Axel shrugged,

"So?" Roxas rolled his eyes again.

"They are always hanging all over each other and talking secretly. I'm telling you they are having a secret affair."

"No they aren't."

"Yes, they are."

"You don't have any proof."

"…Fine, I'll get some." Cloud snorted,

"What? You don't think I can? I'll prove you both wrong!" Roxas declared getting up from the table; he had some planning to do. Cloud and Axel looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Hey, where did Cloud Jr. go?" Reno asked as he and Sephiroth joined the table.

"Roxas thinks you two are having a secret affair." Reno looked up at Cloud and blinked a few times before it registered,

"…what?" Reno and Sephiroth looked at each other shocked. Reno looked back at Cloud who just nodded. Reno fell over the table in fits of laughter.

"He's out to get proof."

"Oh, we'll give him proof!" Cloud shook his head; he didn't even want to know what Reno was planning.

Zack was at school the next day acting more like himself. He wasn't sulking and quite, he was loud and smiling. The Zack everyone had come to know. Which made Cloud think that maybe everything was okay, but could he really go on pretending what had happened didn't? He looked at Zack who was joking around with Reno about what he could do to give Roxas his 'proof'. Maybe they would just go on and not talk about it. Then again, maybe not, in English Cloud received a note from Zack telling him to meet him by the library at lunch. While he was happy to have an excuse to not go to the cafeteria, as he approached the library and saw Zack leaning against the wall waiting for him he had the sudden urge to be in that loud distracting atmosphere. Cloud offered a small 'hey' as he drew closer. Zack pushed himself off the wall and smiled at him,

"Hey Cloud, I wanted…" Zack stopped at a group of girls walked by giggling. Zack placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder and gently pushed him in the opposite direction. They walked in silence for a few moments before Zack tried again.

"I wanted to say sorry." This shocked Cloud. He looked up at Zack who was staring at his shoes.

"Zack…"

"I shouldn't have done that. Hell, I should have been in your…well you know." He said lowering his voice as another group of people walked by. Zack looked at Cloud for the first time.

"But I don't want you to be sorry." Cloud blurted out before his brain could stop him. Cloud bit his lip and closed his eyes, he was so stupid!

"…what?" Cloud peeked open an eye and looked at Zack,

"I…uhh…I don't want you to be…sorry." Now it was Zack's turn to be shocked,

"Oh." They walked passed another group of people,

"Look, this isn't the greatest place to talk about this. Is it alright if I drop by your house later tonight?" Cloud thought that over and decided it was a very bad idea.

"Okay." What was wrong with him? They walked to the cafeteria; Zack had happily changed the subject and was talking about something. Cloud was too lost in his own thoughts to listen. He had some decisions to make before the day was over.

Later that day, Cloud found himself pacing his room. Did he even like Zack that way? His immediate thought was no, but then he thought back to that kiss and how he yearned to do it again. But was he yearning to be with Zack or just the closeness of being with someone? And if it was the latter than what did it matter if it was Zack? But then looking at it that way both options led to Zack, so what was the problem? He knew what the problem was. It had nothing to do with Zack. It was Leon. Even after all that had happen, even after all the time that had passed some part of Cloud still wanted Leon. God, he was so screwed up. He needed to clear his head. He looked over at the clock; Zack wouldn't be over for another two hours, which was enough time for him to go for a ride. He passed his dad on his way to the garage telling him he was going to go out for a bit. Climbing on his bike he decided this was exactly what he needed.

"I told you that woman was a spawn of Satan out to get our souls." Roxas sat on his bed talking to Axel on the phone.

"Just because she didn't like you paper doesn't mean she is out for your soul Roxas." Roxas rolled his eyes. What did Axel know? He opened his mouth to tell him so when he heard a strange sound in the background.

"Axel…what was that?"

"Hmm? I think I was Reno." Roxas narrowed his eyes,

"It sounds like two people."

"Yea, Seph is over here too."

"……..WHAT?!" Roxas yelled sitting straight up.

"SEPHIROTH IS OVER THERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!"

"Uhh, sorry? I didn't know it was a big deal."

"Axel, need I remind you that your brother is partaking in a secret relationship with Sephiroth?"

"Roxas…."

"I'll be over in five minutes." Roxas hung up the phone and ran down the hall way pulling his shoes on.

"DAD! I'm going to Axel's house! I'll be home later!" Roxas waited for the okay before running out the door and all the way to Axel's house. Stupid Cloud, if he hadn't had gone for his stupid little joy ride he could have bummed a ride off of him. When he got to Axel's house he pounded on the door and tried to catch his breath as he waited for someone to answer the door. He looked up as Axel opened the door.

"Well hello there." Axel said leaning against the door frame. Roxas held a finger telling him to wait a second so he could breathe. Roxas stood up straight as his breathing returned to normal.

"Okay, where are they?" He asked pushing Axel out of his way. Axel glared at him and grabbed his arm pulling Roxas back against his chest. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Now Roxas, that isn't any way to greet your boyfriend." Roxas froze as Axel kissed the side of his neck. Roxas turned around in his arms and pecked him on the lips,

"Hello Axel." He smiled.

"Now……where are they?" Axel rolled his eyes and let him go.

"In Reno's room….." Roxas shot down the hall, Axel following behind at a slower pace. When he got to Reno's room he saw Roxas with his ear glued to the door.

"What…" Roxas glared at him,

"SHHHH!" Axel rolled his eyes and pulled Roxas away from the door and into his room.

"Hey!"

"Roxas….my brother is not dating Sephiroth." A loud bang was heard from the other room followed by laughter. Roxas gave Axel a blank look. Axel rolled his eyes and tugged Roxas into a hug.

"Hmm…you better watch out or I might get jealous." Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel leaned down and kissed him only for Roxas to pull away when Sephiroth could be heard screaming out Reno's name.

Later that night when Cloud got home Zack was sitting on his front porch talking to his dad. He parked his bike and as he walked to the porch his dad got up from where he was sitting,

"I'll go get dinner ready. You're welcome to stay for dinner Zack." Cloud nodded and watched as he went back inside. Zack was sitting on the railing of the porch watching him. Cloud sighed and leaned against the white railing a few feet from Zack.

"This is kind of awkward." Cloud snorted and looked at Zack smiling a bit.

"Yea?" Zack smiled,

"Yea, just a bit." They were silent for a moment and Cloud could hear his dad making dinner inside.

"So what happens now?" Cloud asked staring at the window in front of him.

"What do want to happen?" Zack asked softly. Cloud looked at him but didn't say anything. Zack sighed,

"I like you Cloud and I thought maybe you had liked me too, but maybe I was wrong."

"Zack, it's not that I don't like you. I just…." He heard Zack slide off the railing and move to stand in front of him.

"Cloud, all I ever wanted was to be your friend. If you want to be more than that then great, but I don't want to lose your friendship over it." God, he was so stupid! Cloud wanted nothing more than to smash his head in a car door. Here he was pining over someone who had rejected him two years ago when he had someone here right in front of him who did want him. Not just someone, he had Zack. Fuck Leon. Cloud started laughing which caused Zack to frown.

"I am so stupid!"

"Why are you stupid?" Cloud shook his head and smiled at Zack,

"I am so stuck in the past to even realize you are even there." Zack shook his head,

"I don't understand…" Cloud took a deep breathe as he hoisted himself up to sit on the railing.

"A few years ago I had a crush on my best friend."

"Reno?" Cloud snorted,

"No, not Reno. His name was Leon. He was the 'cool' kid. The kid everyone wanted to be friends with. Anyway, I liked him and one day I just gave in and kissed him and he flipped out. I went home crushed. I was sixteen, the guy I liked had rejected me and it hurt. After I thought it over I realized the mistake I had made and the next day at school I tried to apologize for it. I still wanted to be friends but he told me he couldn't be associated with people like me. So I was alone. I wasn't really the social kid so I didn't really have anyone to turn to. I didn't meet Reno until a few months after that had all happened. I guess a part of me still wants Leon and I hate that. I hate that he still affects me." Cloud looked up at Zack,

"I'm sorry Cloud." He shrugged,

"It's alright. I just need to move on." Zack moved a little closer to him,

"Maybe…" He moved his hand to Cloud's which was gripping the railing to balance himself, "maybe we can help each other." Cloud looked up at Zack as he felt Zack lightly rest his hand over his own.

"Why do you need help Zack?" Zack gave him a sad look and Cloud pulled him into a hug wrapping one arm around his neck and using the other to rub his back. Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and rest his head on his shoulder.

"They didn't want me Cloud. They kicked me out when I told them I liked guys. I didn't even do anything! They just told me they couldn't have a gay son and told me to leave!" Zack's voice was low and fierce, laced with intense emotions. Cloud softly rubbed his back. He had been lucky his dad hadn't cared that his son was gay. Hell, both of them were gay.

"I just want to go home…..I want to go home Cloud." Zack confessed softly causing Cloud tightened his grip on him. Maybe they could help each other. Maybe they needed each other.

Ugh, okay, so now you get insight as to what there problems are. I don't know why, but I LOVE Cloud's dad. He just seems like a really cool guy. Anyway that has nothing to do with anything. Ummmm….honestly not really sure what's going to happen in the next chapter. Maybe some more Roxas stalking Reno and Seph? Or maybe some Leon action? I don't know, we shall see. Don't forget to review and tell me how you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas sat in his desk squirming. God, he had to pee! The teacher just wouldn't shut up and she wouldn't let him go until she was done talking. So he was stuck trying to find a position that would help prevent him from an extremely embarrassing situation. It didn't help that the desks were the most uncomfortable things one could be forced to sit in. The teacher finally shut up and Roxas shot his hand into the air.

"Can I please go to the bathroom now?!" The teacher rolled her eyes and nodded. Roxas jumped out of his seat and ran out into the hall. He had just spotted the door to the boy's bathroom when he saw a streak of bright red out of the corner of his eye. He only knew two people with hair that red, one of which he knew for a fact was across the school. It has to be Reno, but what was Reno doing roaming the halls? Roxas looked at the bathroom to the corner Reno had disappeared behind and back to the bathroom. He sagged a bit and growled in frustration as he ran after Reno. Roxas poked his head around the corner just in time to see Reno turn down another hallway. He ran after him as quietly as he could. He looked around the corner secretly humming the mission impossible theme in his head. Roxas followed him down a few more hallways before Reno stopped in front of a class room. Roxas watched from behind a locker as Reno motioned for someone in the classroom to come out into the hallway. Reno was mouthing something but Roxas couldn't make out what. He was probably a little more excited than he should have been when he saw Sephiroth walk out into the hall. Reno took Sephiroth by the arm and led him down the hall looking around him to make sure no one was following. Roxas hid behind the locker and silently followed when Reno wasn't looking. Roxas watched them dart into a small side hallway. Roxas rushed over and peeked around the corner. His eyes grew wide when he saw Sephiroth had Reno pinned up against the wall. He couldn't really see what they were doing, Sephiroth's ridiculously long hair was blocking his view, but he had a pretty good idea of just what they were doing. He fumbled around his pockets looking for his phone so he could take a picture. Curse cargo pants and their infinite pockets. Finally, he pulled out his phone fully intent on getting his proof. Wait, where were they? He looked around frantically, they had disappeared! Roxas slumped against the wall. Well damn… Then Roxas shot down the hall remembering he had to fucking _pee_!

"I caught them making out in the hall!" Roxas yelled trying to convince Axel of what he was sure he had seen.

"Roxas you don't have any proof." Roxas glared at him.

"Why would I make that up without any proof?"

"Okay, okay so maybe you saw them. But were they really kissing?"

"Well, I couldn't really see anything, but what else could they have doing?"

"Roxas…" They were walking through the crowded hallways when Roxas ran into someone.

"Watch where you are going you little faggot." Roxas looked up at the tall senior and glared at him,

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Leon?" Leon looked shocked as he recognized Roxas before glaring at him.

"Get out of here before we beat your pansy ass." One of Leon's friends said backing up his friend. Axel opened his mouth to yell at the guy when Roxas grabbed his arm. Sending one last glare at Leon Roxas led Axel away from the group of seniors.

"What a bunch of assholes." Axel growled under his breathe. Roxas didn't saw anything but his glare was still in place.

"Hey, you never did tell me why you hate Leon so much." Roxas look up at Axel who looked nothing but curious.

"It's not important." Axel stopped Roxas.

"Obviously it is if it's gotten you so angry."

"I can't tell you." Axel raised an eyebrow at this.

"Look, Leon and Cloud used to be friends. Leon was an asshole and now they aren't. End of story." Axel wrapped his long arms around Roxas and peeked him on the lips making Roxas smile,

"What was that for?" Axel shrugged,

"I don't know you looked like you needed it."

Cloud stalked across the cafeteria, the big brother in him making him do something he didn't really want to. Axel had told him about their run in with Leon. Roxas hadn't looked to happy when Axel had told him, but whatever. Reno hadn't been at the table yet when he had told him, if he had been then Cloud was sure the fiery redhead would have been right by his side. He walked up to the table full of people he used to be friends with. They all stared silently up at Cloud.

"I need to talk to you." He stated coldly looking at Leon. Leon looked completely emotionless as he stood up and followed Cloud out into the somewhat quieter hall.

"I don't care what you say about me Leon but you will leave my brother out of this."

"Now wait a minute! I didn't know it was Roxas. All I knew what that some kid had run into me alright. I didn't mean anything by it." Cloud glared at him.

"What about 'I'm going to beat your pansy ass'?"

"I didn't say that. Someone else did. You need to get your damn fact straight before you go around accusing me every time someone you know gets insulted."

"I'm not accusing you. I'm just telling you to leave him alone."

"He ran into me!"

"I don't care Leon! I don't want your negative opinions of people making him think he isn't worth shit!" Leon was silent as he stared at Cloud.

"Is that what I did to you?" Cloud looked away and didn't answer.

"Hey Leon! Who the fuck do you think you are calling my brother a faggot?!" They both whipped around to see Reno stalking towards Leon.

"Now wait a minute!" Reno didn't wait, instead he punch Leon in the face.

"Gonna beat his pansy ass are you?!" Leon dodged Reno's fist clutching his swollen lip.

"Reno! Stop!" Cloud yelled trying to grab Reno.

"Come here you fucker!" Reno yelled punch Leon causing him to double over. Cloud grabbed Reno's arm.

"Reno stop!"

"Why?! You heard what he said to…" Reno was cut off as Leon punched him in the face.

"Shit!"

"Leon!" Cloud kept his grip on Reno's arm so he wouldn't attack again. Leon wiped some blood away form his split lip.

"Keep your damn friends under control Cloud." Cloud glared after him as he went back to the cafeteria. Cloud blessed the cafeteria for being loud enough to cover the sounds of the fight. He felt Reno's head fall on his shoulder. He looked down at Reno who was looking up at him. Both of his eyes were black and his nose was bleeding all over his face.

"I think I'm bleeding." Cloud snorted,

"I think you look like shit." Cloud led Reno to the nearest bathroom to get him cleaned up. Reno groaned when he saw his reflection.

"I look like a damn raccoon. God, I'm going to kill that fucker." Cloud didn't say anything as he cleaned Reno's face with a wet paper towel.

"What the hell happened to you?" Axel, Roxas, Sephiroth, and Zack stared at Reno as he and Cloud returned to their lunch table. Reno quickly launched into the story as Cloud sat down. That defiantly could have gone a lot better. He felt something poke him in the side and looked over at a concerned looking Zack.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He felt Zack gently take hold of one of his hands. He smiled softly at Zack, yea he was fine.

"…then he just punched me in the fucking face and walked off!" Cloud looked up at Reno as he finished, he looked livid. Axel and Roxas looked shocked and Sephiroth just looked angry. Cloud was slightly scared by it. He looked down at his and Zack's joined hands, it would get better right?

"Roxas. Axel. Follow me." Everyone looked up at Sephiroth who had stood up from the table. Axle and Roxas looked at each other before they too got up to follow. They didn't dare question him. Cloud, Zack, and Reno all exchanged questioning looks.

That afternoon in the student parking lot a large crowd had formed around someone's car. Cloud, Zack, and Reno all went over to see what all the fuss was about. Their jaws dropped at the sight. Cloud recognized Leon's car. Some had taken the liberty to scratch in the 'faggot' onto the car. Not some little scratch, no it took up the entire left side of the car.

"Why is everyone around…" Everyone looked at Leon as he stood staring in disbelief at his car. Zack grabbed Cloud and Reno and dragged them away before Leon could see them. When they were a safe distance away Zack started laughing.

"And that, my friends, is why you don't get Seph mad." Cloud and Reno gave Zack shocked looks. When they found the other three members of their group Reno walked over to Sephiroth.

"Did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Sephiroth asked looking completely devoid of emotion.

"That! To Leon's car!" Sephiroth shrugged,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reno looked at Axel and Roxas who were admiring the clouds.

Cloud sat in his room staring at his math book. He had math homework and he was bored. He was trying to decide if he was actually bored enough to do his math homework for a change. What others things could he do instead of his dreaded math homework? He could shower; he would need one of those at some point. He could go bother Roxas, but that never lasted long. He could sit on his bed and continue putting off his math homework. Right as he reached for the book his phone rang and he happily forgot all about his math to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cloud, it's Zack."

"Uhh, hey Zack." Cloud lay back on his bed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to hang out." Cloud gave his phone funny look.

"Umm, I guess?"

"Okay, honestly my Aunt wants to know if you want to come over for dinner. She won't shut up about you. So I was hoping you would come over so she will shut up about not seeing enough of you." Cloud snorted as he idly pulled at the hairs below his belly button.

"Wow, Zack that's some way to convince me to come over."

"Please Cloud, I'm serious I am really sick of hearing about how adorable you are." Cloud laughed,

"Welcome to my life. Alright, I'll come over."

"Goooood. You remember where we live right?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright. Bye!" Cloud shut his phone and stuck his tongue out at his math book. He left his room and informing his dad of where he was going he left on his bike to Zack's aunt and uncle's house. When he arrived at their house he was a little shocked when Zack's uncle answered the door,

"Uh, Hi, I'm Zack's friend. He invited me over for dinner…" The man stared down at him, his yellow eyes seeming to glow in the dim light. Okay, so this was where Sephiroth inherited his scariness. Zack poked his head around Xemnas' shoulder,

"Hey Cloud! Come on in!" Xemnas moved out of the way as Zack pulled Cloud into the house. Cloud looked back at the scary man as Zack dragged him through the front hall and into the living room.

"Dinner isn't ready yet, so I thought we could play a game until it is."

"Uhh, what kind of game?"

"Life!" Cloud looked down at the board game Zack had taken the liberty to set up for them.

"Seph's going to play too! Right Seph?" Cloud looked over at Sephiroth who was sitting on the couch reading a book. He grunted at Zack. Was that a yes or a no? Zack sat down on the floor next to the coffee table that the game was set up on. Zack pulled out three little colored cars and stuck a little blue peg in each one.

"Come on Seph, you have to put the book down." Sephiroth rolled his eyes and set the book aside and leaned forward looking at the game before him.

"Okay, so we are going to play a little differently then from what the rules say."

"We are?" Cloud questioned looking at Zack. Zack nodded enthusiastically and Seph answered,

"We have changed it a bit to make it more….life-like." Cloud looked at Seph who had an evil glint in his eye that slightly scared him.

"Okay, Cloud you go first." Cloud nodded and spun the little spinner and got a five.

"Okay, now are you going to go to college?" Cloud looked at the board. If he went to college he would have to play student loans through the whole game and from what he remembered of the game, only two of the jobs required a college education.

"No." Zack smiled and held out the 'job' cards for Cloud to pick his job. Cloud picked a card and read it and then reread it to make sure he had read it right.

"A hooker?! What the hell?" Zack gave Seph a sympathetic look,

"Aww, the boy who skipped out on college and had to resort to selling his body to get enough money to pay the rent."

"What?! No, no, no! I want a re-pick!"

"Nope! My turn!" Zack spun the wheel and Cloud pouted. He didn't want to be a hooker.

"Hmm I think I'll skip college." Zack picked up a 'job' card.

"Ooo a garbage man!" Seph was next and spun the spinner.

"Unlike you to imbeciles I think I will go to college." Seph took out his loans and picked up a job card,

"And what do you know it paid off, lawyer." Cloud sneered at Seph who looked far too smug. They continued along their game until Cloud was forced to stop at the marriage booth. Cloud went to put a little pink peg in his car when Zack stole his car and stuck his peg in it.

"What are you doing?"

"Marrying you." Cloud looked blankly at Zack and Sephiroth laughed at him.

"….what?"

"Were getting married!" Zack hummed the wedding march as he made a show of sticking hid peg in Cloud's car.

"You can't marry me."

"Why not?"

"Because…You just can't!"

"You need a better reason than that. We of the lower class have to stick together to beat mister lawyer over there." Zack said pointing at Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him,

"You think you're going to beat me because you married a hooker?" Cloud glared at him. Sephiroth was so going to lose. Two sets of twins, a lottery win, and twenty minutes later Cloud was the richest hooker in the history of the world. And Sephiroth was bankrupt. Zack slung an arm around Cloud's shoulders holding up a handful of play money.

"See that's what you get when you go to college. You should have done like me and found a nice hooker to marry!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I'll remember that for next time Zack."

"Boys, dinner is ready." They all got up and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Aerith pulled Cloud into a hug before he could sit down,

"I am so glad you came over." Cloud blushed as he sat down. He watched as everyone dug into their food. Cloud couldn't remember the last time he sat down and eaten dinner like a real family. He piled some food onto his plate and watched Aerith sit down next to her husband kissing him on the cheek before making her own plate. Aerith asked about everyone's days always making sure there was conversation. Cloud quickly realized that Sephiroth talked a lot more in the presence on his family than he did at school. He also noticed that Zack didn't contribute quite as much to the conversation. Nevertheless, It was nice to be included as part as their family. After dinner was over Cloud followed Zack back into the living room and joined him on the couch. He really should be getting home, but he was full and didn't feel like moving. There was a knock on the door and Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth all looked at each other. Xemnas walked into the living room a few moments later followed by a police officer.

"Seph, this man wants to talk to you." Zack and Cloud looked from Sephiroth to the officer. Sephiroth nodded standing up fro his seat.

"Young man, so you know a Squall Leonhart?" Sephiroth nodded,

"Not personally, but yes, I know of him."

"His car was keyed during the school day today and we have reason to believe you took part in it."

"Sorry but I didn't touch Leon's car."

"We have a witness saying they saw you leave the lunch room today heading towards the student parking lot."

"Well I have witnesses who saw me stay all through lunch. You may even ask me teachers at school. I was there all day."

"Witnesses huh?" Sephiroth glared at the officer.

"Yes, _sir,_ I do. Isn't that right Zack?" Sephiroth looked at Zack and Cloud.Both nodded looking at the officer wearing fake smiles.

"If that is all, officer it is getting pretty late." The officer looked at Xemnas who was giving him a hard look. He looked at Sephiroth to Xemnas and swallowed thickly.

"Yes, I suppose that is all." Zack snickered behind his hand as the officer left. When they heard the door shut Xemnas rounded on Sephiroth,

"Sephiroth did you key that boy's car."

"No." Xemnas glared at him, yea, Sephiroth's dad was scary.

"Okay, I trust you not to lie to me." Who in their right mind would lie to that man?!

"I guess I should go home." Zack got up to walk Cloud to the door but not before Aerith came in and told him he was welcome any time. Cloud just smiled and thanked her for dinner. Zack shut the front door behind him as they stood on the front porch.

"Sorry if my aunt is a little clingy." Cloud smiled,

"It's alright." Suddenly Zack was a lot closer than he had been a few seconds ago.

"Zack?" Zack just pressed his lips to Cloud's in a soft kiss. Cloud smiled when he pulled away,

"Goodnight Zack." Cloud walked down the driveway to where he had parked his bike. As he mounted his bike he looked back up to the porch, he could see Zack's outline against the lighted windows behind him. Maybe things were getting better.

* * *

Okay, I really don't know why I am posting this. I am kind of disappointed on the lack of feedback on the last chapter. But hey, I'm a nice person and am going to post it anyway. Anyway, things seem to be going a bit slow….but they will pick up in the next few chapters. Trust me. I think there will be some Thanksgiving festive-ness in the next chapter. And then after Thanksgiving in Christmas!! I Love Christmas! And please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud walked across the yard listening to the leaves crunch beneath his shoes. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving so his dad has asked him to go buy some turkey. Cloud looked down at the white plastic bag that held the sliced sandwich meat. Okay so they didn't celebrate the holiday quite the same way that other families did. Cloud walked into the warm house and headed into the kitchen where he heard his dad talking on the phone.

"…that's really not necessary…." Cloud gave his dad a funny look as stashed the turkey in the fridge,

"Okay, okay…I promise…okay, bye." Cloud's dad hung up the phone with a groan.

"Who was that?"

"Zack's aunt, she wants us to come over tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner."

"….what?" Cloud's dad shrugged and shook his head. Well crap, Cloud had been looking forward to a day of lounging around in his pajamas and now he had to go out have a real Thanksgiving dinner.

Cloud woke up Thanksgiving Day to his dad pounding on his door yelling at him to wear something nice. I guess that meant he couldn't wear pajama pants. He groaned and rolled back over. He honestly hadn't meant to fall back asleep, but nonetheless his dad was back to pounding on his door.

"Cloud if you aren't ready in ten minutes I'm going to come in there and drag your lazy ass out of bed!" Cloud's face scrunched up as he reluctantly rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes. When he came out of his room his dad just looked as his un-brushed hair made more chaotic with sleep. Cloud yawned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head standing up on his toes. His dad just walked away. He didn't look that bad…Cloud looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. Okay maybe he did…Oh well. Maybe Zack was into that 'I just woke up' look. Not that he was trying to impress Zack. When they arrived at Aerith and Xemnas' house, Cloud noticed a strange car parked in the driveway. I guess they hadn't been the only ones invited. Cloud's dad knocked loudly on the door as Cloud and Roxas shuffled around trying to stay warm. Cloud looked up as the door opened and saw Zack's smiling face. He watched as that smiled vanished into a terrified look. Zack shut the door so it was only cracked,

"What are you doing here?!" Zack whispered out looking through the crack. Cloud and Roxas looked at each other.

"Your aunt invited us Zack." Their dad answered.

"Zack, who is at the door?" The door opened to reveal Aerith, "Oh you guys made it! Come in, come in." She said ushering them inside. Zack watched in horror as she led them down the hall. Cloud looked back at him and gave him a questioning look. Zack only sighed and followed after them. Cloud looked forward again into the living room where he heard some unfamiliar voices. An unfamiliar man and woman looked up at them as they entered the room.

"Well now, everyone is here!" Aerith claimed happily, she turned towards them and pointed to the strange couple on the couch,

"This is my sister and her husband, Zack's parents." Cloud's eyes widened at the news and looked back at the couple. They seemed to be giving Cloud and his family a rather sour look. Cloud felt slightly uncomfortable, and it was now that he noticed something rather strange about Zack's mom. He looked at Zack who had hung back near the wall. He met Cloud's gaze for a second before looking away. Cloud looked back at Zack's mom. No, Zack would have told him. His mom couldn't have been pregnant.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Cloud's dad said in a strained voice. Oh yea, Zack had told him about his parental situation. The couples didn't say a word, only continued to stare at them with their sour looks. Cloud was beginning to think maybe they looked like that all the time, but then how could they have Zack, the kid who never stopped smiling. He looked back at Zack, he wasn't smiling now. He could understand why he wouldn't want them here. This was probably the first time he was seeing them since they kicked him out. They all just kind of stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I had better go check on that turkey!" Aerith said rushing out of the room, Zack silently following her.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down already." Xemnas said from the chair he was occupying. Cloud's dad sat down in a chair next to him and they started up a conversation about something Cloud was sure he wouldn't care about. Roxas had gone to not so subtlety question Sephiroth. Zack's parents were whispering to themselves, so Cloud took the opportunity to slip out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Why did you invite them?! This is hard enough as it is!"

"I'm sorry Zack, I just thought…" Cloud heard Zack groan, he was standing around the corner of the kitchen listening to them talk. He was a little hurt that Zack didn't want him there, but given the situation he would let it pass. He rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hello Cloud." Aerith greeted as he walked in. Zack looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked miserable.

"Zack stop that. It's Thanksgiving, now be happy. Everything will be fine." Aerith patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. Cloud sat down next to Zack moving his chair so he was face to face with Zack.

"I'm sorry Cloud, it's not that I don't want you here…it's just…"

"I know." Cloud nodded. "Zack, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know…It just seems like so much. I have always wanted a little brother, you know? And now that I get one…" Zack choked up a bit and Cloud pulled him into a hug. Cloud petted Zack's hair as he tried to get his breathing under control. What was wrong with his parents?! Zack was an amazing person, so what if he was gay, that didn't change who he was! When Zack pulled away he wiped some tears away,

"God, I'm such a fucking baby." Zack said smiling a bit. Cloud snorted which caused both of them to start laughing.

"What the hell are you two laughing about?" They looked up as Sephiroth and Roxas walked into the kitchen. Roxas sat down with a huff,

"Man Zack, no offence but your mom is a real bitch."

"I know…" Zack smiled shaking his head. "What did she do this time?"

"She just sat there the entire time glaring at us. Didn't say a word."

"She is just afraid that we will start some big gay orgy." Zack joked,

"That or she is afraid you gayness will some how worm its way into her vagina and infest itself in her fetus." Sephiroth said sitting down. Cloud choked while Roxas and Zack laughed.

"I don't want my gayness anywhere near my mom's vagina." Zack said making a show of crossing his legs.

"Well at least she has a somewhat legitimist reason to be moody, but your dad just looks like he has a stick up his ass." Roxas added.

"Ha, I told him that once, you know what he said?" Zack said watching the other shake their, "Said, 'I'd rather have a stick up my ass than another guy's dick.'" The others laughed as Zack shook his head remembering the moment.

"At least your mother isn't a complete ditz." Sephiroth said and Zack gasped,

"I love Aunt Aerith!"

"Oh I love my mother Zack, but she isn't all there. Sometimes I wonder how my parents even got together…" Sephiroth trailed off.

"Well they certainly had an interesting child." Roxas said eyeing him. Sephiroth looked over at Roxas menacing look.

"What about you two? What about your parents?" Zack asked. Cloud sat back and gave him a somber look.

"Our father fell in love with a hooker. They got married and had us, but my mother just couldn't give up her job. She was addicted; she ended up dieing from her collection of STDs." Cloud explained. Zack's jaw dropped as he started at Roxas and Cloud is disbelief.

"…What? Ow!" Zack yelped as Sephiroth kicked him under the table.

"He's joking you idiot." Sephiroth said shaking his head. Cloud and Roxas laughed as Zack looked back and forth. He pouted slightly. They were interrupted by a loud buzzing from the oven and Aerith rushing in to take the turkey out of the oven.

"Oh, will you boys please set the table for me?" She asked trying not to burn herself. The four of them got up from the table and began to lay out plates and food dishes. Cloud eyed all the food, this sure beat what they had planned on eating, turkey sandwiches and that weird sparkling juice. Everyone circled around that table and began to pile their plates with food. The four teenagers took their plates into the living room leaving the adults in the kitchen to eat at the table. They continued their joking and poking fun at each other until Aerith poked her head in and informed them that Zack's parents were leaving. Sephiroth and Zack got up to go say goodbye with Cloud and Roxas silently following behind them. Zack's mom hugged Aerith and thanked her for inviting them. Zack stepped forward looking at the ground,

"Hey mom, I was wondering maybe if I could come visit you at Christmas. Maybe get to see Matt if he born by then." He looked up at his mom and smiled slightly. His mom kept a straight face and exchanged a look with her husband.

"We'll see Zackary." And then they left. No hugs, no goodbyes. They just left. Cloud walked up behind him and grabbed his hand. Xemnas patted him gently on the shoulder,

"Don't worry about her Zack. Everyone knows she's a bitch." He said in a gruff voice,

"Xemnas!" Aerith shrieked. "That's my sister!"

"I am aware of that Aerith, but you see how she treats her own son. He doesn't deserve that!" Zack appreciated Xemnas, but shrugged off his hand nonetheless.

"I'm just gonna go… in my room for a bit…" Zack said slipping off into the house. As he left Aerith turned back on Xemnas,

"Now look what you did!" She said putting her hands on her hips. Cloud's dad stepped in,

"Maybe this would be a good time to go." He said while Roxas and Cloud kind of stood there shuffling uncomfortably.

"Oh, well alright, but please take some food with you." While Aerith loaded his dad down with food Cloud went off to go make sure Zack was okay. He softly opened the door that Sephiroth had so kindly pointed out to him. Zack lay on a bed with a plain blue bedspread. The whole room was pretty plain actually, nothing he would imagine Zack's room looking like. It was obviously a guest bedroom.

"Zack?" He asked softly. Zack lifted his head slightly form where it was resting on his folding arms.

"Hey Cloud…" He said sitting up as Cloud sat down next to him.

"I just wasted to say bye, we are leaving in a bit. Aerith is forcing my dad to take home food." Cloud explained as Zack nodded.

"Listen Zack, I was thinking maybe we should go out and do something together." Zack perked up at this and smiled slyly at Cloud,

"Do something like what? Like a date or something?" Zack asked still wearing that smile. Cloud blushed and made a few unintelligible sounds.

"I..uhh…well…I guess."

"You guess?" He asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes….like…well…" Cloud stopped as Zack started laughing, "You're not helping you know!" He huffed. Zack stopped and smiled,

"Sorry, please continue."

"Will you go out with me?" He asked quickly before he lost his nerve again.

"Of course!" Zack beamed and started laughing again.

"What is so funny?"

"I just got asked out by the oh so attractive Cloud Strife! I'm giddy!" Zack said laughing some more. Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled as he stood up.

"I'll call you later." He said headed to the door,

"Alright, Bye Cloud! Make sure you take me someplace good!" Zack laughed and Cloud rolled his eyes. He didn't stop blushing until he got in the car.

* * *

Okay, Im sorry if this seems kind of short and rushed. I have been kind of busy lately...Well Kinda. I have this huge research paper I need to do, I keep putting it off. And I can't consentrate on ANYTHING because I entered this contest on the Radio to go see the Goo Goo Dolls in New York. I know I won't win but God do I want to. Anyway, I wanted to get this out before Thanksgiving so here you are! I really like that Cloud asks him out instead of the other way around. While I love Cloud and Zack I am kind of getting sick of the whole "oh my god it's Zack, Cloud itsn't worthy, blah blah blah." I don't know... And it always seems like Cloud is so young in them! Anyway thats beside the point. Umm, tell me what you want, I could use some ideas and suggestions. I have the basic outline for what I want, but tell me what you want to read. Next chapter will probably be Cloud and Zack on their 'date' and the begininng of Christmas (I LOVE CHIRSTMAS! They have started playing Christmas music on the radio! I love it!) Oh, and in case you didn't catch it Matt is Zack's brother (unborn brother). I think that's it...Please Review! Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8

Cloud sat on Reno's couch watching as he and Axel set up their Christmas tree.

"Axel, that's the wrong fucking color. It's yellow and then orange." Reno and Axel had a fake tree, one of those said assembly require on the side of the box. Not that they still has the box that is. Reno had said that they had this tree since before Reno was even born. Cloud was surprised that the color coded tape was still even on the branches after so many years of abuse.

"Shut the fuck up Reno. The orange ones are longer that the yellow ones."

"No they aren't, look." Reno held up the two branches side by side to show that the yellow ones were indeed longer than the orange. Axel just rolled his eyes and began putting the yellow labeled branches into the slots that held up the branches. Cloud just sat back and watched, was it sad that he found this highly entertaining, and that he actually looked forward to watching this. Maybe a little bit, but honestly Cloud didn't care.

"Reno, you have to put the lights on _before_ the ornaments."

"No you don't just wrap them around them."

"Then it will look like shit!"

"It always looks like shit." Reno snapped back as Axel wrapped the light around the tree while Reno hung little homemade ornaments on the tree.

"I'm putting the angel on Axel."

"It's MY angel. I'm putting it on."

"Well I'm older so I put it on."

"Well I'm taller." Axel said standing up straight loving the fact that he taller than Reno, even if it was only by an almost nonexistent inch.

"Fuck you Axel. You can put the damn angel on. It's a piece of shit anyway." Reno wasn't lying about that. Their angel was made out of a paper plate that Axel had made in the first grade. Reno tried to inconspicuously kick Axel as he tweaked some of the branches. He failed and Axel smacked him over the head.

"You fucker!" Reno yelled as he picked up a string of lights and tried to whip Axel with them. Finally they calmed down enough to stand back and admire their tree.

"Looks pretty damn good." Reno boosted puffing out his chest slightly. Their tree was pathetic. The tree itself was old and the branches hung pathetically, drooping slightly from the weight of the messy ornaments Reno and Axel has made over the years. Some of the lights were out and the ones that still glowed caused the gaudy glitter on the paper plate angle to sparkle almost pathetically. Cloud loved their tree. There was just something about it; the way you could tell it was a well loved tree. Not something that you would just go out and buy. It wasn't a box tree, well technically it was, but the point I am trying to make is that it was original. Each ornament meant something and had a story behind it.

Cloud was ripped out of his thoughts when Reno sat on the couch next to him. Cloud looked at him for a moment before looking back to the tree watching the lights blink in alternating patterns.

"So I heard that you are taking a certain someone out on a date." Cloud's head whipped back to Reno who was where a sly grin.

"I'm guessing Sephiroth told you?" Cloud said frowning slightly.

"Yup. So, where you going to go?"

"I don't know." He said shrugging a bit. "Probably go get something to eat or something."

"Well, aren't you going all out." Reno said in a flat tone.

"Reno, shut up." Cloud said trying to ignore Reno's sly smile by watching the Christmas lights.

Cloud always hated that weird stage between Thanksgiving and Christmas, where it was obviously the Christmas season but you still had school. School was probably the most un-Christmas-y place Cloud could think of. They didn't seem to realize that no matter how many snowmen and Santas they stuck on those brick walls, it was never going to seem like Christmas in that educating fortress of hell. No matter, he only spent 7 hours of his day in the said fortress leaving him 17 hours of his own time, 10 of which he spent sleeping so really it was only 7. Seven hours he got to spend doing whatever he wanted, that is after the homework and chores. Tonight he would spend a few of those hours with Zack.

Cloud sat on his bike staring at the front door. Zack had told him that since he had asked him out that Cloud was in charge of picking him up. He had been fine with that, but now as he sat there staring at the door he realized how nervous he was. I mean, it was only Zack. It was like going to have dinner with a friend, only they tended to touch each other and share the occasional kiss more often than normal friends did, a lot more often in fact. Cloud took a deep breathe and got off the bike telling himself to get over himself. He was reading far too much into this. Cloud raised his hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. Zack poked his head out and put his finger up to his lips telling Cloud to be quite. Zack looked over his shoulder before he silently stepped outside and softly closed the door behind him. He motioned for Cloud to follow him and they walked further down the drive way.

"Sorry, but my aunt is being insane. She wanted to take pictures." Zack whispered, keeping an eye on the door as if he were afraid she was going to rush out at any moment screaming paparazzi.

"It's alright." Cloud said softly.

"Anyway, you ready to go? Where are we going anyway?" Zack said looking away from the door and smiling brightly at Cloud. Cloud couldn't help but smile back.

"I figured we could go get some food. Unless you had something in mind."

"Food sounds great! Lets go." Zack said happily rubbing his stomach slightly. Cloud laughed a little as he started towards his bike. He climbed on and looked up at Zack,

"You going to get on?"

"…Are you serious?" Zack asked in shock. Cloud smiled and turned on the bike revving the engine a bit,

"You had better hurry before your aunt gets out here." Zack's face erupted into a huge smile as he swung his leg over the bike. Both of there heads whipped up as the they heard the front door slam open,

"ZACK!!!"

"Drive Cloud! GO!" Zack screamed in his ear as he turned around and raced out of the driveway as Aerith came running down the driveway waving around a video camera. Cloud smiled as he heard Zack laughing behind him his arms wrapped securely around Cloud's waist.

Cloud took Zack to a nearby sit-down restaurant. They sat down at the booth the hostess had taken them too, Zack pulling Cloud to sit beside him.

"Don't get me wrong Cloud, I love that you let me ride your bike, but your heater sucks and its freezing outside." Zack said rubbing his arms scooting closer to Cloud for warmth. At least that's what Cloud told himself, it could have been that it was Zack and he had a thing about ignoring personal space. Cloud smiled as he took one of Zack's ice cold hands in his own,

"Better?"

"Mmm, much." Zack whispered against Cloud's ear.

"Good evening, I'll be your waiter this evening can I get you anything to drink?" The two looked up at their waiter who looked extremely bored.

"Leon?!" Cloud said completely shocked. Leon looked at Cloud finally seeing who he was actually serving,

"Cloud? What are you doing here?"

"He's on a hot date. Isn't that right Cloud." Zack said making a show of placing his arm around Cloud's shoulders smiling darkly at Leon. Leon looked away down to his little pad of paper,

"Well, can I get you anything to drink?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Hmm, I'll have a coke. What about you spike?" Zack asked in a sweet voice leaning his head on Cloud's shoulder.

"Zack…"

"Coke too? He'll have a coke too." Leon wrote it down and walked away. Cloud turned and glared at Zack,

"What was that?!"

"I was just playing around. He's so easy. All I have to do it touch you and he's disgusted."

"Zack…"

"I'm sorry, it's just that after what he did to you… The guy is a jerk. You didn't deserve that Cloud." Cloud smiled and squeezed Zack's hand.

"Just try to be nice."

"Mmm…so I get a reward for all my hard work?"

"…We'll see." Cloud said smiling.

"Here are your drinks." Leon said placing the drinks on the table and quickly leaving again.

"…we didn't get any straws." Zack pouted.

Cloud had decided that he was never coming back to this restaurant ever again. Well at least not with Zack or when Leon was working.

"Yo! Leon! I need another coke!" Zack yelled at Leon who was avoiding their table like the plague. Cloud would have blamed it on Leon being a terrible waiter, which he may have been, but he had a feeling that wasn't the reason.

"If you don't stop yelling I am going to have to ask you to leave." Leon growled refilling Zack's glass.

"Well if you would be a good waiter and come back every now and again to check on your table I wouldn't have to." Zack snapped back,

"Well maybe if you weren't so…" Leon stopped himself and Zack glared at Leon.

"Maybe if I weren't so what Leon?"

"Nothing…" Leon mumbled out leaving again. Cloud slouched back in the seat and sighed,

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Zack's face softened as he looked at Cloud.

"Hey, let's get out of here."

"What?" Cloud asked looked up at him.

"Come on." Zack lead him out the restaurant after they had paid and back to Cloud's bike.

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked as he started the bike.

"I don't know, just drive." He said as he climbed on behind Cloud.

They ended up going to a park. It was dark out so no one was there leaving them alone in the dark, quite night. They walked hand in hand through the many swing sets to a wooden fort. Zack dragged Cloud up into the play fort that was far too small for them being that it was made for little kids.

"Zack what are you doing?" Cloud asked as he watched Zack climb up the side of the fort to the top,

"Shh, come on." Cloud rolled his eyes and followed. Once at the top he sat next to Zack on the small platform found at the top. It was a small enclosed area that seemed to be cut off from the rest of the world. Cloud leaned his head back against the wood wall behind him and look up at the black sky.

"Why can't people understand? They don't even try! All they have to offer is disgusted looks and disapproving stares." Zack said softly looking at the sky. Cloud looked at him admiring his profile. Zack turned slowly and looked at Cloud. This was the real Zack. The soft hearted boy who was trying so hard to keep who he was this amazing person who people dismissed because he was something they thought was wrong. He didn't have to act around Cloud, didn't have to pretend to be happy all the time, and didn't have to pretend like he didn't hurt too.

It wasn't like their first kiss which had been hard and desperate or even like the small kisses they had shared when no one was looking. It was slow and full of feeling. Zack's lips moved softly over Cloud's as his hand trailed along his jaw line up into his yellow spikes. Cloud's own hand moved to the back of Zack's neck holding him in place. Zack pulled away, their lips a breathe apart. They stared at each other for what seemed forever, Cloud felt Zack's thumb run softly across his cheek. Cloud tightened his hold on Zack's neck pulling in for another kiss, this one not so innocent. Cloud only groaned as Zack moved over him, placing a knee on either side of Cloud's hips. He could only hold on tight as Zack continued to kiss him passionately, almost desperately. He took a sharp breathe as Zack's kisses traveled down his neck, his hands rubbing his stomach through his shirt, the frigid air hitting his moist lips making them sting.

"Zack…" He gasped out his own hands wondering on their own accord. Cloud lolled his head exposing more of neck to Zack. He opened his eyes and looked up at the velvety black sky above them.

"Zack," Cloud pushed softly on Zack's shoulders, "look…" Zack stopped and sat back still sitting above Cloud's legs and looked up.

"Zack…it's snowing." They sat together in that little wooden fort watching the soft white snow fall around them. Zack smiled and kissed Cloud softly. Cloud smiled admiring the way the snow looked in Zack's dark hair.

"I love snow."

* * *

Oh how I miss the snow...I live in Florida..no snow for me and yet all my family (who live in Missouri) GOT SNOWED IN LAST WEEK!! I was SO Jealous. Anyway Reno and Axel's tree is shaped after my own (yes I really do have an angel made out of a paper plate though it is now retired because it is falling apart) I love my tree...I love Chirstmas...Anyway Next Chapter is going to be more related to Zack's family. Honestly...I cant wait I am going to Love the next chapter. I hope to get it out a little bit before Christmas. Anyway I hope you like it! Don't forget to review because it makes me want to write more.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a tradition that every year the four of them would pile into Reno's sorry excuse for a vehicle and go to the mall to but the crappiest gifts they could find for each other. Though now they had six people with no possible way of cramming all six of them into Reno's death trap of a car. Zack volunteered to drive his jeep so they could take two cars. It had been decided that couples were to be separated and since Zack was driving, Cloud found himself riding with Reno. After many rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Roxas was to ride with Zack and Sephiroth. Great, Cloud was going to be stuck in Reno's godforsaken car for as least twenty minutes with Reno _and_ Axel.

"Reno, are you fucking blind?! That was a red light!"

"Shut the fuck up, it was still yellow!" Cloud sat in the back seat covering his face with his hands. This should go under cruel and unusual punishment.

"Do you want to fucking drive?!"

"Yea, I do. Pull the fuck over!"

"No it's my car!"

"Well it's a piece of shit!" Great now they were getting into was going to have the last word, someone please shoot me now.

"Well at least I _have_ a car, even if it is a piece of shit!"

"Yea, whatever retard." Ooo, nice Axel. When in doubt insult the other's intelligence.

Meanwhile in the other car,

"So Seph, what are you going to get Reno?" Roxas asked trying to sound innocent.

"A bow." Seph said smirking slightly at Roxas. Roxas frowned as he thought about that. He was going to buy Reno a deadly weapon? Maybe Sephiroth was stupider than he thought.

"A bow…"

"That is what I said." He smiled watching Roxas trying to take the information in. Roxas was lost in his imagination watching Reno chase Axel around the yard using him for target practice, Axel having an arrow sticking out of his butt.

"There is more than one kind of bow Roxas." Roxas came out of his make believe world at the sound of Sephiroth's voice. Roxas thought about that and the mental image of Reno with his hair done up in multiple hair bows popped in his head making him snort. Maybe he would buy Reno some high heels…

The mall was a nightmare. It was crowded and noisy and full of screaming children whose parents were forcing to see Santa Claus. Cloud hated it. He got all his presents in one store in less than 20 minutes. Now all he had to do was wait for everyone else to get done. Great, Reno he knew was going to take at least 2 hours. Reno was the king of crappy gifts, but he strangely put thought into each one of them. Cloud sat on a bench close to the Santa Claus watching those poor parent try to convince their children to sit on Santa's lap and get their picture taken. Cloud honestly couldn't blame them for not wanting too. Santa was obviously a pedophile. He still swore that when he was little a Santa felt him up. He sat there staring off into space when he realized what store he was sitting across. He was hit with an idea but didn't know if he should do it or not. It kind of went against the 'crappy gift' rule. Then again it was for Zack. Cloud got off the bench and went into the store.

Hours later found them all at Cloud's house piled into their living room. They had all split up into separate rooms to wrap their gifts before exchanging them. Cloud sat on the couch looking at the five wrapped gifts in front of him. One wasn't even wrapped, well it was, but it was more like someone had just wrapped the paper around in like toilet paper. That one was defiantly Reno's; He couldn't wrap a present to save his life. One was so perfectly wrapped that Cloud thought it was professionally done, probably Sephiroth's, he seemed like he would be anal like that.

"Ready….Set….GO!" As soon as the words left Reno's mouth they all started ripping apart their gifts in a raging frenzy.

"Who the hell got me a box of _open_ condoms?!" Axel yelled. He chunked the box at Reno who busted out laughing.

"Fuck! High heels?!" Reno all but shrieked. Roxas sniggered behind his hand as everyone gave Reno strange looks. Reno looked over the red high heels before slipping them on his feet and trying them out.

"Hey, these aren't half bad." Cloud rolled his eyes as he opened on of his gifts. It was a keychain with a snowflake on it. He felt something on his shoulder and looked to see Zack resting his chin on his shoulder looking at the keychain and then smiled up at him. Cloud couldn't stop the smile that crept over his face.

"Hmmm, I think Cloud wins this year." Cloud looked up at Reno who was still wearing those ridiculous shoes that matched the red and pink barrettes he now had in his hair. Oh yea, they always had a contest every year to see who bought the crappiest things.

"Why is that?"

"Cloud, you got everyone matching snow globes…"

After they had all settled down they had decided to watch some Christmas specials on T.V. Halfway through The Grinch while Reno and Roxas were squawking "Where are you Christmas" Cloud leaned over and whispered in Zack's ear,

"Follow me." Zack gave him a confused look as Cloud got off the couch but followed nonetheless. Cloud led him to his room where he shut the door softly behind him. He felt Zack's arms wrap around his waist from behind. Cloud leaned back onto him as he started to kiss along his neck.

"I want to give you something." Cloud said closing his eyes enjoying Zack's lips in his skin.

"Hmmmm, and what would that be?" Zack smiled pressing a kiss to Cloud's ear. Cloud left the embrace, much to Zack's disappointment, and went across the room and pulled out a plain brown bag. Zack looked from the bag to Cloud who wasn't looking at him, almost like he was embarrassed. Zack took the bag from Cloud and sat on the bed looking at Cloud confused.

"Go on, open it." Cloud said still not looking at him. Zack slowly looked at the bag and pulled out what was inside. It was a jacket, a leather jacket, a really nice leather jacket.

"Cloud…"

"Because my heater sucks." Cloud explained. Zack smiled brightly and put on the jacket. Oh yea, it was a nice jacket. Zack pulled Cloud close to him and kissed him.

"Thanks! I love it!" Zack looked the mirror attached to the door admiring himself.

"Crap, I feel bad I didn't get you anything."

"It's alright, I don't want anything." Cloud said happy that Zack liked it. He had been kind of worried that Zack would have been put off by such a nice gift.

"Anything huh?" Zack said hugging Cloud from behind again.

"Well, maybe something." Cloud said leaning back onto him again smiling as Zack lips trail across his cheek to his lips as he turned in his arms. Zack led him to the bed were the fell lips still locked together. Cloud sighed as he lay upon Zack burying his nose in his neck.

"Cloud?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed lazily

"I want to ask you something. I'm going to go visit my parents for a few days after Christmas, and I was wondering if you would go with me." Cloud lifted his head a looked at Zack,

"Zack, I don't think that's a good idea. Your parents…I…"

"I know Cloud, but I want to them see that it's okay. I want them to understand. Please Cloud." He looked so desperate. Cloud sighed and nodded knowing this was going to end badly. Zack only smiled and kissed him happily,

"Thank you."

Roxas sat with his back against the tree breathing harshly. He quickly bent down and began to gather snow forming it into a ball. He stopped and listened, what was that? He stood up straight dropping his snowball to the ground as he pressed himself tightly against the tree listening to the telltale sounds of footsteps in the snow. Roxas held his breathe waiting for the footsteps to pass. Everything was silent as he poked his head around the tree and gave a sigh of relief when he didn't see anything. He yelped when a snowball suddenly exploded inches away from his face. Roxas scrambled around the tree tripping over his feet as his brother laughed at him,

"Come on Roxas! Stop hiding and fight!" Cloud yelled throwing another snowball at Roxas hitting him in the back of the head. Roxas only continued to run around to the front of the house with Cloud close behind him. When he got to the front yard he saw Roxas standing over his bike with a monster of a snowball his breathe coming out in clouds.

"You wouldn't dare." Cloud said glaring at Roxas.

"Oh I would dear brother." Roxas said shaking some snow onto Cloud precious bike.

"I swear if you touch it I will put so much snow down your pants your balls will turn to marbles." Cloud said in a menacing voice. Roxas smirked as he looked form his snowball to Cloud's face. Roxas suddenly hurled the snowball at Cloud how tried to block it only for it to explode all over him. Cloud looked up in time to Roxas running around the house again. Cloud smiled as he chased after him. Oh the little brat was going to get it now.

Cloud let out a groan as he flopped onto his bed. He had changed out of his soaking wet clothes into his nice warm pajamas and was climbing into his nice warm bed. Christmas Day was indeed a good day. Any day was good that one didn't have to get dressed and had an excuse to murder their little brother with snow. Tomorrow he would be going with Zack to his parent's house. Cloud's dad was a little worried about him going but was letting him go nonetheless. Cloud understood that Zack wanted his parents to understand him, but he really thought it was all a lost cause. Cloud would go with him and he would be there when they broke his heart, again. The next morning Cloud woke up with the feeling that he really didn't want to open his eyes. He peeked open an eye only to see Zack lying next to him. How the hell did he get in here with waking him up?

"Zack, what are you doing?" He groaned rolling over to get closer to Zack's warm body.

"Hmm coming to pick you up." Zack replied rubbing his nose into Cloud's cheek.

"Stop, your nose is cold…" They laid there for awhile, Cloud almost falling back to sleep. Zack was so comfortable.

"That's a nice Jacket you've got on Zack." Cloud said noticing what he was wearing. Zack laughed softly,

"Thanks, my boyfriend bought it for me."

"Really now, tell about this boyfriend of yours." Cloud said making himself comfortable in Zack's arms.

"Well, he's really cute and has these amazing blues eyes. He's kind of lazy sometimes and if he doesn't get out of bed soon than I'm going to drag him out." Cloud groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. He picked out some clothes very aware of Zack's eyes watching his every move. Looking over his shoulder he asked,

"You going to watch me get dressed?" Zack smiled and got off the bed,

"As much as I would love to, we really do need to get going." Zack pressed his lips to Cloud's forehead as he left him alone to get dressed. The whole time Cloud could only think about how nice it was to wake up next to Zack.

They soon found themselves in Zack's jeep heading off towards Zack's home.

"You did tell them I was coming right?" Cloud asked slowly eating a muffin he had grabbed to eat in the car.

"About that…."

"You didn't tell them?! Zack!" Cloud yelled looking shocked at Zack.

"It never came up! I'm sorry." Great, this was perfect. Not only did he have to see Zack's anti gay parents but they didn't even know that their gay son was bringing his equally gay boyfriend. The next few hours flew by as Cloud had spent most of the sleeping.

"Hey Cloud wake up. We're almost there." Cloud groggily woke up to see they were driving through a middle class neighborhood. He blinked a few times as they pulled into a driveway. Cloud looked up at the house that still had its Christmas decorations up. This was Zack's home. He looked over at Zack who was looking at the house with a strange look on his face. Cloud reached over and touched his shoulder. Zack shook his head and turned off the car. They marched through the snow up to the front door. Zack reached out to open the door when Cloud stopped him,

"Maybe you should knock…" Zack opened his mouth before closing it and nodded,

"Yea…" He reached out again and knocked solidly on the door. The door opened to reveal the man Cloud recognized as Zack's dad. His dad looked at Zack and then stared at Cloud. Cue awkward silence please.

"Hey dad, umm, this is my friend Cloud." Zack said as Cloud smiled feebly. His dad didn't say anything, he only turned away and went back inside, but he had left the door open so he guessed they were free to go inside. Yea, this was definitely a bad idea. Cloud followed Zack through the front hall looking at the pictures that were hung on the wall. They were all pictures of Zack. Cloud smiled looking at them; he paused at one where Zack looked about seven. He was in a big green field posing happily with one foot resting on an orange soccer ball. In the living room Cloud saw Zack's mom sitting in a chair, if anything she had gotten bigger.

"Mom!" Zack shouted excitedly as went over to give her a hug. To Cloud's shock she smiled and hugged him back.

"Mom, I brought a friend with me. This is Cloud." Zack said pointing to Cloud. She looked at Cloud a little shocked and tried to smile but Cloud could see that his presence was definitely not welcome.

"Well, don't just stand there, sit down." His mom said pointing to the couch. Cloud sat down a bit nervously and Zack sat next to him but not nearly as close as he usually did. They sat there for a long while as Zack told his parents about all that had happened since he had left. About his school and his hew friends but tactfully skipping over his love life. Finally there was a lull in the conversation when Zack's dad spoke up,

"Zack, I want to talk to you." His dad said getting up from his seat. Zack looked up a bit nervously but followed him out of the room leaving Cloud alone with his mom.

"So…when are you, umm, due?" Cloud said motioning towards her swollen belly. She looked at Cloud for a long moment as if trying to decide if she really wanted to talk to him. Cloud looked away; this was _such_ a bad idea!

"Any day now." Cloud looked up

"Excuse me?"

"I am due any day now." She said rubbing her belly fondly. Cloud smiled a bit, yes he had made progress! He was about to ask something else when they heard a loud crash and Zack's dad yelling,

"Goddamn it Zack!" Zack's mom went to stand up but maybe she had done it a little to quickly because as soon as she stood up she gasped and fell right back down into the chair. Cloud looked back at her; she had broken out in a slight sweat and was clutching her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked as he got up to go to her however as soon as he touched her she flinched as if his touch burned. Zack's dad ran into the room and looked from his wife to Cloud,

"What did you do?" he asked in a deadly voice. Cloud backed up slightly shaking his head,

"No, No it's time." She spoke up gasping for breathe.

"Oh…oh okay…" He said as it all dawned on him. He helped her out of the chair,

"Zack! Get in here!" he yelled helping his wife to stand. Zack walked into the room with his head bowed.

"Zack I have to take your mother to the hospital I need you to find that bag with all her crap in it and bring it to the hospital." Zack nodded silently not looking up. His dad led his mom towards the door but paused as she pulled Zack into a hug and kissed his forehead. They soon left leaving Zack and Cloud alone. Cloud was breathing hard trying to take in what had just happened. He looked at Zack who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders,

"Zack?"

"You were right Cloud. This was a terrible idea. They are never going to accept me." He said looking at Cloud, his eyes full of tears. Cloud smiled sadly, he knew this was going to happen.

"Come on let's go get that bag and go see your brother."

Somewhere along the way to the hospital is finally stuck Zack that he was going to have a little brother. He parked has fast as he could and they ran into the hospital almost slipping along the way. They harassed the lady at the front desk and when they got the right room they ran up the stairs because Zack was to giddy to stand still the 20 seconds it would have taken to take the elevator. It was all in vain for when they got to the room they weren't allowed and were told to wait in the waiting room. Cloud could only smile as he watched Zack pace the room wearing the goofiest smile he had seen on him yet. Two hours went by before someone came in and told Zack he would go see his parents now. Cloud has planned on staying in the waiting room not wanting to intrude on the family event but Zack grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along. When they got in to room there were nurses cleaning up. Cloud looked at Zack's mom, she looked exhausted.

"Where is he?!"" Zack asked excitedly looking around the room as if they had hidden him like an Easter egg.

"He's in the nursery Zack." His mom said in a tired voice. His dad was by her side wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Oh," Zack said before moving to his mom's side, "Are you alright? I brought that bag you wanted."

"Yes I'm fine. Just tired."

"When can I see him? I can't wait!" Zack said smiling brightly. He was so excited that Cloud had to laugh. Zack's parents looked at each other before looking at Zack. Oh no….

"Zack, I know how much you have been looking forward to this but," Zack's mom held her husband's hand as he went on, "we don't think you should see him Zack." Zack's face fell,

"What? Why not?"

"We just think things would be better this way. If you didn't get attached." His dad said in a hard voice.

"Attached? I don't understand." Zack said his eyes flickering back anf forth between them,

"We don't want you to influence him."

"….You're not going to let me see my own brother because I'm fucking gay?!" Zack screamed completely outraged.

"You brought this on yourself Zack!" His dad yelled back

"I'm your son! So what if I am gay?! That shouldn't stop you form loving me! Shouldn't stop you from seeing my family!" A nurse came to Zack,

"I am going to have to ask you to leave if you don't lower you voice sir." She said in a commanding tone. Zack looked from the nurse to his parents, his dad was glaring at him and his mother was softly crying.

"Fine…I'll leave." He said softly as he left the room. Cloud glared at Zack's parents.

"Why can't you see him for who he is?"

"He is nothing but a faggot. Now get out." Cloud shook his head as he left the room where Zack was leaning against the wall. Cloud silently walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Zack held onto him for dear life.

"Cloud, I want to go home." Cloud nodded as he pulled away and grabbed Zack's hand.

"Okay, but first we have to go somewhere." Cloud said looking for a nurse.

"Where?" Zack said frowning.

"Excuse me?" Cloud said getting the attention of a nurse, "Can you tell me where the nursery is?" Zack's eyes grew wide as the nurse told Cloud where to go.

"Okay thank you."

"Cloud what are you doing?" Zack said in an angry whisper.

"Going to see your brother." Cloud said in a determined voice. Zack gaped after Cloud as he went to where the nurse had pointed to.

They stood in front of the giant window looking in on all the screaming babies inside.

"Cloud…"

"Shut up Zack." Cloud said and when over to the door trying to get the nurses attention inside.

"Can I help you?" She asked poking her head out of the swinging door.

"Yes, we want to see Matthew Donavan."

"Really? And just who are you?"

"This is his brother." Cloud said showing her Zack who was hanging back with a worried look on his face. The nurses face softened and she looked at the two them.

"Okay you two come on. Hurry up we have to make this fast you two really aren't allowed in here." Zack perked up and looked at the nurse and then to Cloud who smiled at him as they followed the nurse.

"But I'm not allowed to see him…"

"Oh pish posh," the nurse said, "Now come here." She led them to a small room where they wouldn't be seen through the window. They nurse came back carrying a small bundle of blue blankets to which she handed Zack. He carefully took the bundle and peered down at the small sleeping baby with wide glossy eyes. That same goofy smile he had been wearing earlier crept over his face again and he looked up at Cloud.

"Look Cloud. It's my brother!" Cloud smiled and looked down at the small baby who was sleeping peaceful. He was a chubby little thing with a tuff of black hair sticking up from its head. The nurse smiled at them though her smile was a bit sad,

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you two are going to have to leave now." Zack nodded as he kissed Matthews head and handed him back to the nurse.

"Thank You." He said and the nurse smiled as she led them out. They left the hospital and slowly made their way back to Zack's jeep.

"Cloud, thank you. You are amazing." Zack said they came closer to the jeep. Cloud blushed a bit,

"You want me to drive home? It's been a long day."

"Yea, I'd like that. You know how to get home?"

"Just get me to the highway and I'll be fine." Cloud said taking the keys from Zack.

Zack slept through most of the ride home and by the time they got to Cloud's house it was pretty late. Cloud turned off the car and nudged Zack,

"Hey Zack wake up."

"Hmmm, where are we?" he asked groggily.

"Where at my house. You can just sleep here tonight so you don't have to drive while you're half asleep." Cloud said climbing out of the seat.

"Hmmm okay…" Zack said his head drooping again. Cloud got him to wake up enough to get him inside and into his room. Cloud then left again to inform his dad that he was home and safe and that Zack was staying the night. His dad had given him a stern look but nodded telling him they would talk in the morning. When Cloud got back to his room Zack was fast asleep in his bed. Cloud shook his head as he stripped out of his clothes and put on some pajamas and climbed in next Zack.

"Hmm, Cloud…" Zack mumbled as he threw an arm around Cloud pulling him closer. Cloud sighed and made him self comfortable.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Zack asked kissing Cloud softly on the cheek. Cloud didn't answer as he looked up at Zack. He reached and placed his head on either side of Zack's head pulling him down for a real kiss. Their lips moved softly against each other as Zack rolled on top of Cloud trailing his fingers down Cloud's neck. Cloud slid his hands over Zack's shoulders removing the leather jacket. Zack shrugged out of the jacket never breaking their kiss.

"Zack…" Cloud whispered as Zack moved down to his neck kissing him softly. Zack hands crept slowly, almost nervously under Cloud's shirt, rubbing his thumbs softly over the skin he found. Zack looked up and their eyes locked. Both of their breath was ragged their eyes full of questions. Cloud slowly sat up a bit and pulled off his shirt never breaking eye contact with Zack. Cloud slowly laid back down as Zack eyes trailed across Cloud's exposed chest and stomach. He reached out and touched Cloud's chest moving his hand slowly down to his stomach. His breath grew faster almost frantic.

"Cloud…I…" Zack looked up at Cloud. Cloud realized the Zack looked absolutely terrified. Cloud quickly sat up and hugged him,

"It's alright Zack, it's alright."

"I'm sorry, I can't…"

"It's okay; it's been a long day. Just go to sleep." Cloud said pulling him to lie down next to him never letting him go. Things would be better tomorrow.

* * *

Okay well here it is. Much longer than the last one. I like this chapter...but I think it could use some more work but honestly I don't want to. I am so sick right now and I HATE it I never get sick and here I am coughing up my lungs. Anyway I wanted to get this out before Christmas. Hard to believe it is Christmas I am totally not in the spirit this year. I think it's because it's December and 70 something degrees outside. Gotta love that Florida weather (NOT!) Anyway I feel like I should explain a few things. one thing being Zack and his fear at the end. Okay his parents have pretty much disowned him telling him they want nothing to do with him. Well sleeping with Cloud who his obviously a guy would make it 100 no going back and even though he doesn't want to change who he is he isn't ready rally accept it all. Sorry if that's confusing. I probably just made it worse, oh well. I would also like to apologize about the presents. I can't buy a present to save my life much less think up of what 6 friends would buy each other so just...I don't know, make up what you think they would buy each other. Hopefully I will get better soon and the next chapter will be better. And review because it's what I want for Christmas. Merry Christmas! 


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud looked down at Zack who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. At first he had been confused as to why he was yet again waking up with Zack in his bed, but after he remembered yesterday's events he settled back down to just enjoy the moment. Zack's parents were so stupid! Why couldn't they see what an amazing person their son was? It made Cloud so angry, Zack deserved so much better than that. He stared down at Zack's sleeping face running his fingers through his dark hair that from the feel of needed to be washed desperately. Cloud was sure he needed a shower pretty badly himself judging by how utterly disgusting he felt. He thought about what had happened last night and wanted to kick himself. He should have known Zack wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. Hell, _he_ wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. He thought about what about what it would be like to have that with Zack, what it would feel like to _be_ with Zack. Cloud felt his face heat up and shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts. He really shouldn't be thinking of that, especially now when Zack was lying almost on top of him. Cloud moved his head to the side trying to get a better look at Zack and his hand stilled as he was momentarily stunned by just how attractive Zack was in that moment. He looked so peaceful so, Cloud hated to say it, but so cute. The way his cheek was squashed against his bare shoulder, the way his breathe tickled the hairs across his skin, the small sounds he made every now and then. Taking a deep breathe Cloud realized just how much he had grown in the past few months. After all the shit that had happened with Leon, Cloud had been reluctant to get close to anyone, the only reason he was friends with Reno was because Roxas had met Axel and in turn the two older brothers had eventually met. Reno had just kind of barged into Cloud's life and made himself at home with the quiet blonde. Now that Cloud thought about it Reno had probably paved that way for Zack. Without Reno's friendship Cloud doubted he would have given Zack a chance even as just a friend. It probably wasn't fair for Cloud to blame all his antisocial problems on Leon, but at the moment he didn't really care. All he cared about right now was the beautiful boy sleeping next to him. Cloud looked down into a pair of sleepy indigo eyes and stared at him dumbly for a few seconds,

"Hey." He finally said watching Zack yawn and grimaced as he got a face full of morning breathe.

"Hey." Zack said laying his head back on Cloud's shoulder staring sleepily at him. Cloud smiled and continued to pet his greasy black hair content with the conclusion that for the first time in a long while he was truly happy.

Eventually the two got out of bed. Zack to go take a much needed shower and Cloud went into the kitchen where his dad was trying to figure out how to work the coffee maker he and Roxas had gotten him for Christmas.

"Hey Dad." Cloud said trying to decide if he wanted cereal or not. His dad grunted a 'good morning' while cursing at the coffee maker. Cloud poked around the fridge deciding on yogurt. Finally figuring out how to work the coffee maker Cloud's dad glanced over at his son who was digging a spoon out of the drawer.

"So how did meeting the parents go?" He asked starting the coffee he was so desperately addicted to.

"It was a nightmare." Cloud said inspecting his spoon to make sure is was clean. Roxas had a nasty habit of not making sure the dishes were actually clean before putting them away.

"That bad huh?"

"Well first off Zack didn't even tell them I was coming, and then when we got there his dad answered the door and doesn't say a word, just walks off and leaves the door open." Cloud paused as he ripped the top off the yogurt and licked the inside of the lid before throwing it in the trash.

"Anyway, his mom seemed like she was at last trying to be civil. His dad was just being an asshole." His dad gave him a hard look but didn't say anything. Cloud paused to take a bite of his yogurt.

"They talked for a long while. His dad finally said he wanted to talk to him and so when they left the room I tried to talk to his mom. You know ask her about her baby and whatnot." Cloud took another bite as his dad nodded in understanding.

"So then we hear this crash in the next room and I guess she got up to fast or something because the next thing I know she is in labor." He paused for another bite of his breakfast and his dad's eyes widened considerably.

"Really?"

"Yea, so she gets rushed to the hospital and we have to bring them some bag or something. So we go to the hospital. Zack is really excited because he finally going to get to see his baby brother. We ended up waiting in the waiting room for a few hours, so when we finally get in there you know what they tell him? That he can't see him!" Cloud yelled slamming his yogurt container down on the counter. His dad's face darkened as Cloud took a few deep breathes to calm himself down. He picked up his yogurt glaring down into it as he stirred it with his spoon.

"So Zack finally realized that his parents want nothing to do with him, so much that they want him to have nothing to do with his own brother. So before we left we sneaked into the nursery to see him." Cloud finished shoving a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth.

"You what?!" His dad shouted looking shocked.

"I wasn't going to leave that hospital until Zack got to see his brother!" Cloud yelled around his mouthful of yogurt. Swallowing he continued, "You should have seen his face Dad." He said softly throwing away his now empty yogurt container. He looked up when he felt his dad put his hand on his shoulder. His dad looked over him for second before pulling him into a hug.

"You're a good kid Cloud."

"Thanks Dad." He said laying his head on his dad's shoulder.

"Hey Cloud!" Cloud raised his head as he heard Zack's voice travel down the hall. He smiled softly at his dad as he left the kitchen in search for his guest. When he came to his room he stopped in his tracks. There was Zack in his room in nothing but a towel. Oh God this definitely wasn't going well with his earlier thoughts.

"Cloud?" Zack asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Cloud winced at how high pitched his voice was. Zack gave him an amused look.

"My clothed are kind of gross so I was wondering if I could barrow some of yours." Cloud managed to pay attention long enough to get the gist of what he was asking.

"Clothes, uh…yea…" Cloud mumbled out going over to his dresser to rummage around in his drawer of pajama pants. He threw a pair at Zack and went back to find a pair for himself so he could shower himself. When he turned around Zack was holding the pants up around his waist.

"Jeez Cloud you're smaller than I am and these are falling off me." Cloud snorted and walked over to him and flipped the waist band down,

"The drawstring is on the inside." Cloud explained. Zack made a small 'oh' sound as Cloud tugged on the strings making them tighter. As he tied the strings he desperately tried to ignore the line of dark hair starting below Zack's belly button traveling into the pants.

"There." Cloud said looking up at his face. Zack smiled as he laid his head down on Cloud's shoulder wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Thanks" he mumbled as Cloud sighed resting his forehead on Zack's shoulder hugging him back. His skin was still a little damp but God he smelled good.

"Who has the green toothbrush?" Cloud picked up his head and looked to Zack,

"What?" He asked. Zack moved his head to look at Cloud.

"Who has the green toothbrush?"

"Roxas…why?" Cloud asked more than a little confused as to why Zack was asking about toothbrushes.

"You have a pink toothbrush?" Zack asked picking up his head and giving Cloud a funny look. Cloud felt his face flush.

"It was a two pack." He said defensively letting go of Zack so he could find himself a clean shirt. Zack snickered at him,

"Well don't tell Roxas I used his toothbrush."

Cloud closed the bathroom door behind him dumping his clean clothes on the floor. He looked over at the sink at the cup that help two toothbrushes, one pink and one green. He caught himself glaring at the green one before he snatched up the pink one and smeared some toothpaste on it before shoving it in his mouth. He turned on the water for his shower telling himself that he wasn't jealous of a fucking toothbrush. He finished brushing his teeth and striped out of his clothes to climb in the shower. Scrubbing shampoo into his hair he took a moment to enjoy the feeling for getting clean. As he rinsed out his hair he noticed a few dark strands of hair plastered to the shower wall. He stared at them dumbly for a few moments as a thought entered his head. Zack had just been in here, in this shower, naked. Cloud quickly looked away trying to pretend he didn't see them. He tried to continue his shower but couldn't seem to get the image of Zack naked in his shower out of his head. He groaned and hit his head against the wall. This was ridiculous he thought as he reached over and turned the hot water off completely jumping as the water turned ice cold on him. What the hell was wrong with him today?

Zack eventually left that day to go home to let his aunt and uncle know that he wouldn't be staying with his parents like they had planned. Cloud had offered to go with him but Zack told him that he would be fine. Plus he didn't think Cloud would want to be around his aunt and uncle when he explained what had happened. No doubt they would be pissed. Cloud told him about the New Years party they would be having at Reno's and told him that he and Sephiroth were expected to be there but if they didn't show up they would understand. Zack just laughed and told him of course they would be there. After Zack left Cloud went into the living room and flopped down onto the couch next to Roxas who was eating cereal while watching cartoons.

"I heard you snuck into the nursery of some hospital." Roxas said shoving a spoonful of his sugary cereal into his mouth.

"Yea, we wanted to see Zack's brother and we didn't really sneak in. The nurse let up is even though we weren't supposed to be there. And it's sneaked, not snuck." Cloud explained watching Tom and Jerry chase each other around on the TV. Roxas paused with his spoon halfway in his mouth and looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"Sneaked is _not_ a word." He said before eating his cereal.

"Yes it is. We sneaked in, not snuck in." Cloud said not looking away from the TV.

"Whatever, don't come running to me when people laugh at you for using made up words." Roxas said rolling his eyes.

"Uh huh, as long as you don't run to me when they call you an idiot for not knowing the correct past-tense form of sneak." Cloud said causing Roxas to snort.

"You going to Reno's New Year thing?" Roxas asked setting his empty cereal bowl on the coffee table.

"Yea I was planning on it. Why?"

"I don't know." Roxas shrugged, "Didn't know if you were going to do something with Zack."

"I think he and Seph are going too." Cloud said and Roxas yawned. The spent most of the day sitting there watching cartoons until their dad came in complaining how lazy they were.

When Cloud and Roxas got to Reno's house Cloud noticed that Zack's jeep was already in the driveway. Before they even made it to the door it was thrown open by Axel who ran out laughing manically. He ran over to Roxas and picking him up slung his over his shoulder and ran back inside. Cloud shook his head following them inside. If he didn't know better he would have thought Axel was on drugs, but knew that Axel was naturally crazy. Or drunk. Cloud went inside making his way into the living where he heard Axel yelling incoherently and Roxas screaming to be put down. He went over to couch where Zack was sitting who smiled at him as he sat down.

"How are you doing?" Cloud asked softly. Zack shrugged watching Axel and Roxas wearing an amused expression.

"I'm okay. The past few days have been kind of stressful. Lots of yelling and tears and crap." Zack said softly only Cloud would hear. Not that you could hear anything over Axel. Reno walked in followed by Sephiroth both of which were carrying bottles of champagne. Reno was wearing one of those sparkly 'Happy New Years" tiaras. They set down the six bottles of champagne on the coffee table.

"Reno what are you going to do with _six_ bottles of champagne?" Cloud asked giving him a calculating look.

"Drink it, duh. A bottle for everyone." The redhead explained smiling mischievously.

"Damn Reno." Zack said reaching for a bottle looking over the label.

"Don't get too excited. It's cheap." Reno said passing out the bottles. Cloud took his looking skeptical. He sighed, he was so going to regret this he though unwrapping the top and popping off the cork.

"And now we party!" Reno shouted chugging his champagne.

A few hours later Cloud was barely halfway through his bottle but already felt pleasantly buzzed. Reno had finished his long ago but Cloud didn't doubt he had been drinking something stronger on the side.

"Alright we've got one minute left!" Reno shouted in a drunken slur leaning heavily on Sephiroth who wasn't looking too sober himself. Cloud took another drink form his bottle snorting a bit as Reno walked by putting a 'Happy New Years' tiara on his head. He just left it there instead of ripping it off like he had the first twenty times Reno had put it on him. He looked over as Roxas who had passed out on top of Axel about an hour ago. Axel had one arm wrapped around Roxas snoring softly. Cloud felt something heavy drape across his shoulders and looked to see Zack smiling at him. He reached up and fingered Cloud's tiara.

"You look pretty." He said leaning heavily on him. Cloud only snorted and Reno began to count down loudly. Zack turn Cloud around in his arms bring his face close to Cloud's.

"You know you are supposed to kiss someone on New Years." Zack said quietly.

"5!"

"Really?" Cloud whispered.

"4!"

Zack nodded as his face drew closer

"3!"

Cloud licked his lips in anticipation

"2!"

He could feel Zack's breathe on his face as his eyes drifted shut.

"1!" Reno shouted as Zack pressed his lips against Cloud's. It was sloppy and lazy and tasted of alcohol but still managed to be one of the best kisses of Cloud's life and neither of them noticed the flash of Reno's camera.

* * *

Okay...Ummm...I hate that while writing and crap I think of crap to write here...and then when the times comes I can't remeber it ANY of it. I hope you all had a good Christmas/New Years. (I got red boots for Chirstmas! I Love Them!) Can you believe how much Cloud talks here? It's amazing. And I don't know which is correct sneaked or snuck...Word said both were a word so...I don't know. Umm...I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed I REALLY appreciate that. I love reviews they make my day. I really can't think of any of the crap I was going to write here...I blame Rzeznik. I bought the Goo Goo Dolls live concert DVD/CD thing and have been listening/watching it nonstop (God that man is AMAZING.) Oh! I do have a peice of info for you. Did you know Noel backwards spells Leon? Just a little fact I thought I would share. Okay I am done rambling now... 


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud stared blankly at the page in front of him. He, Reno, and Zack were in English where they were _supposed_ to be reading this book. Now Cloud had really tired, but the book was so ultimately boring that every few sentences he would zone out. Finally he quit trying and opted to just stare mindlessly at the page. He looked down as he saw two pictures being slid face down onto his desk. He looked up at Reno who sat back in his seat smiling. He mouthed the words 'Give one to Zack' jerking his head towards the boy sitting behind him. Cloud turned around in his desk to face Zack. Zack had his hand propped up on one arm trying hard not to fall asleep. Cloud slid one of the pictures onto his desk as he turned around to look at the other. He slowly lifted it the picture only to slam it loudly back onto the desk his face turning bright red. A few students looked at him before going back to their books. He heard Zack snort before making an 'awww'-ing sound behind him. Cloud picked up the picture again. Apparently Reno had gotten a picture of their New Years kiss without him knowing. Both of their faces were flushed, Cloud smiling against Zack's lips. The sparkly purple 'Happy New Years' tiara didn't help either. The picture had been taken at an angle giving it an almost artistic touch, of course that was probably only because Reno had been drunk off his ass and wouldn't have been able to hold a camera straight if he had wanted to. He felt Zack lean over his shoulder to see if his was the same.

"I think it's nice." Zack said quietly in his ear sitting back down in his seat. Cloud stared at the picture in his hand. Despite how embarrassing it was, it really was a nice picture. He smiled at Reno who smiled brightly before going back to his own book.

Reno set his lunch down on the lunch table sitting down in the seat next to Sephiroth.

"I come bearing gifts!" He announced pulling out a stack of photos. He spread them out on the table so they could all look at once. Cloud snorted at the one of Roxas passed out on Axel. Now that he thought about it, he probably shouldn't have let his little brother get so drunk but at least he was with him and not alone at some party. Was that one of Sephiroth _giggling_?! Sephiroth snatched up the picture glaring at Reno,

"What the hell is this?" He said in a threatening voice. Reno looked at the picture smiling,

"A picture of you in an undignified, drunken moment."

"I am destroying this picture." He said ripping it in half.

"Go ahead." Reno said with a shrug, "Digital camera, I can just print another one." Sephiroth gave Reno a murderous look. "Aww, cheer up Honey. It makes good blackmail." Reno said reaching over to pat his cheek. Sephiroth jerked away from Reno's hand.

"I told you not to call me that in public." He mumbled out causing everyone else to pause and stare at him. Sephiroth pretended not to notice as he picked up another picture taking a bite of his food. Reno snickered to himself. Roxas finally snapped and slammed his fist onto the table,

"Goddamn it! I can't tell if you are joking or not!" He screamed loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear. He got up and stormed out of the cafeteria shoving some poor freshman causing them to drop their food on the floor. They all stared after him until Cloud turned to Axel,

"That's you're boyfriend." He said in an almost accusing tone. Axel stared at him for a second before saying,

"That's you're blood."

After lunch had ended they all headed off towards their own classes. Cloud walked through the hall looking at his schedule; the semester having changed he had some new classes. He groaned as he read his next class, Government, joy. He walked into the classroom and looked around. He noticed a sheet of paper taped to the bored with 'Seating Chart' written above it. He rolled his eyes as he walked over to it, he just loved seating charts. He scanned the list find a number seven written next to his name. He turned to find his desk happy to see it was somewhat in the back. He slid into his desk slumping in his seat. There were a few other students in the room but no teacher. Sighing he hunched over to lay his head on the desk. He was staring at his shoe when he noticed another pair of shoes enter his line of vision. They looked normal enough poking out from their owner's jeans except for the fact that they weren't moving. Cloud looked up from the person's shoes to the person's face, or more specifically, the face of Leon. They stared dumbly at each other almost a little shocked. They hadn't had a class together since, what, freshman year? Leon didn't say anything as he slid into the desk in front of Cloud. He stared at the back of Leon's head thinking that his hair wasn't nearly dark enough. He looked up as the bell rang and their teacher walked in.

"Hello class. Welcome to Government." She said folding her hands over her large waistline. "Today you will be watching the news because frankly I don't feel like doing anything today." Cloud raised an eyebrow as she turned on the TV before sitting down at her desk to play around with her computer or whatever teachers did on those things. Reno swore they were all porn addicts. The class sat in silence, the only sounds being the teacher's obnoxiously long nails on the keyboard and the reporter saying something about out of control cheerleaders. He looked forward as Leon turned around to face him. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Hi." Leon finally said.

"Hey." Cloud said nodding his head slightly. Leon nodded and turned around and strangely everything was okay.

Later that day found Cloud lying in his bed with Zack. After school had gotten out Zack had come over to hang out which meant being lazy like they were now. Zack had his head resting on Cloud's shoulder while Cloud ran his fingers through his messy black hair rubbing his neck every so often.

"We end up in my bed a lot." Cloud said out of the blue. He felt Zack snort against his shirt.

"We do don't we." He answered softly. "Oh well, I like your bed." Cloud smiled as he tugged on Zack's hair a bit making him whine softly. The laid in silence for a bit as Cloud continued to play with Zack's hair.

"Leon is in my Government class." Cloud said a little hesitantly. Zack lifted his head resting his chin on Cloud's shoulder.

"Really?" He asked. Cloud nodded looking at him. "Is that…okay?" Zack asked not quite sure how to word the question. Cloud stopped to think before smiling a little,

"Yea, I think it is." He said nodding.

"Should I be jealous?" Zack asked with a small smile. Cloud snorted as he shimmied down the bed a bit so he and Zack were face to face.

"I don't know. Somehow I don't think Leon could kiss as well as you do." Cloud said in a joking manner.

"Oh really? Is that the only reason you keep me around? Because I'm a good kisser?" Zack asked as Cloud placed a hand on his neck pulling him down.

"Among other things." Cloud whispered before pressing their lips together in a simple kiss.

"Seriously, is it okay Cloud?" Zack asked after they had parted.

"Yea, I think we both have moved on."

"Good." Zack smiled as he kissed Cloud again. Zack pulled back slightly their lips still barely touching as they stared at each other through half-lidded eyes. Cloud ran his hand over the side of Zack's face to the back of his head pulling him into a deeper kiss. His hand clenched into Zack's hair as their tongues slid across each other in the most wonderful way. Cloud felt Zack's hands slid almost hesitantly up his shirt to rest shyly on his waist. As if to tell him it was okay, Cloud slid his own hand under Zack's shirt to rest on his stomach rubbing his thumb around his belly button. Zack pulled away from the desperate kiss resting his forehead on Cloud's panting slightly.

"Cloud." He breathed out. Cloud could feel the tension laced throughout Zack's body.

"Zack?" Cloud moved his hand from Zack's stomach to his lower back causing him to shiver. Zack's hands tightened on his waist as Cloud boldly slid his other hand in Zack's shirt dragging them across his chest.

"Cloud…I…:

"Shhh…" Cloud hushed him as he leaned up kissing him hard. Zack whined in the back of his throat as he kind of slumped down onto Cloud kissing him back hungrily. Throwing caution to the wind, Zack ran his hands over Cloud's chest touch every inch of skin he could. Cloud moaned loudly not only because it felt really good but also to encourage the boy above him. Cloud removed his hands out from under Zack's shirt reaching down to remove him own. Zack sat up and stared at Cloud with hungry violet eyes. Cloud tugged on Zack's shirt motioning that he wanted his off too. Zack yanked his shirt off over his head making his hair stick up a little more than it already did. Clouds breathe quickened as the sight before him. He reached up pulling Zack down on top of him kissing him frantically. They both moaned loudly at the feeling of their bare skin together. Zack ran his hands down Cloud's sides causing the blonde to arch up into his touch. Cloud broke the kiss throwing his head back as he felt Zack's hand pause over the button of his jeans. He thrust his hips up into Zack's hands clenching his teeth as Zack palmed the front of his jeans. He tried not to moan too loudly, his dad may have still been at work but Roxas was home so they had to be quiet. Cloud found this to be very difficult as Zack undid his jeans petting his lower stomach teasingly. Zack chuckled against his neck as Cloud panted harshly. He tightened his grip on Zack's shoulders as Zack began to slide his hand into his boxers. Cloud shifted his hips trying to make him hurry up.

"Cloud! Dad's home!" Both boys jumped as hey heard Roxas' voice ring through the house.

"Shit!" Cloud cursed as he pushed Zack off of him. He jumped out of the bed fixing his jeans before picking up their shirts off the floor throwing one at Zack and slipping the other over his head. Zack yanked the shirt on as he too climbed out of the bed. They turned as Cloud's door opened and Roxas poked his head in,

"Dad's home." He said before laughing.

"What?" Cloud asked looking down at himself. Since when did he have a…oh, he was wearing Zack's shirt. He looked at Zack who was wearing his shirt only it was inside out. Roxas laughed as he shook his head,

"I guess it's a good thing I gave you a warning."

They fixed their clothes so they wouldn't raise any questions from Cloud's dad. He started for his bedroom door when Zack stopped him by hugging him from behind resting his chin on his shoulder.

"You want to have dinner at my house tonight?" He asked tightening his arms around Cloud.

"Sure, why?"

"Well you said we end up at your house a lot so I figured this would a good excuse to go to my house for a change." He said letting go of him.

"Alright." Cloud said leaning to kiss Zack on the cheek before leaving the room Zack following behind. They found his dad in the front hall balancing himself against the wall as he toed off his shoes.

"Hey dad, I'm going to have dinner at Zack's tonight, alright?" Cloud said as his dad yanked off his socks.

"Whatever." He shrugged patting Cloud on the shoulder as he walked past. Cloud and Zack looked at each other sharing an amused look.

"Come on," Zack said heading to the door, "We can go ahead and head on over there." Cloud nodded as he followed Zack out to his jeep. The ride over there was quiet and uneventful. However, when they arrived at Zack's house, Cloud rolling his eyes at something stupid Zack had said, they reached the living room stopping in their tracks at the sight before them. Sephiroth was seated on the couch trying to comfort his mother who was sobbing on his shoulder, Xemnas talking quietly on the phone. They all looked up at them as they entered the room slowly. Aerith chocked back a sob as she rushed off the couch clinging to Zack.

"Oh Zack, I am so sorry!" she sobbed out as Zack held her up.

"Aerith, what happened?" He asked in panicked voice. She didn't answer, only cried harder. Sephiroth got off the couch and motioned for Cloud to follow him out into the hall. Cloud looked back at Zack before he went. Out in the hall Cloud looked at Sephiroth who looked a bit stressed.

"Seph, what happened?" Sephiroth ran his hand through his hair taking a deep breath.

"Zack's parents were in an accident." He finally said.

"…What kind of accident?" Cloud asked slowly.

"A car accident, it was a head on collision. They…they died upon impact." Cloud's jaw dropped. "Matthew is at the hospital now, but he seems to be fine." Cloud brought a hand up and clutched a handful of hair trying to process all the information. "Zack….Zack is his legal guardian now."

* * *

Whew... Okay before anyone takes anything to heart...I had planned to kill them since I began writing this... Anyway yet again I have forgotten everything I had planned on writing here so I will fill it with other crap. Have you ever had a thought that you had to stop before it got out of hand? For example the other day I was watching the Little Mermaid and as I was watching it I realized that Eric kinda reminded me of Zack (mostly the black hair blue eyes) which led to what if Cloud was a- cut off thought RIGHT there. And I had to walk away. The second I had today was I was think about how cool it would be to own a chocobo (shut-up) which led to all the things I have read about Cloud and Chocobos. Anyway that led to the image of Cloud surrounded by a herd of chocobos which led to the thought of herding chocobos which led to Zack and Clod being the 'cow' (chocobo?) boys. (insert 2 minute pause to admire Zack in a cowboy hat) anyway that led to the thought of brokeback mountain and yet again I had to cut off that thought. I. Am. A. Freak. Anyway I thought I would share that with you. Oh, and if you like you can go to my LJ (the link should be in the profile) and see the full extent of my loser-ness. Go to the post called "Clay Chocobos" Sorry I don't have anything to say about the update. I really do need to start writing that stuff down as I think of it. And don't forget to tell me how you like it (or hate it whatever.)


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud jolted awake sitting up on his elbows. He looked frantically around his dark bedroom before realizing he had been asleep. He flopped back onto his bed running a hand through his hair. He looked at his clock and groaned at seeing it was only three in the morning. How dare he wake up that early on a Saturday. He ran a hand over his tired face and wondered about Zack. Seph and Zack hadn't been seen at school for the rest of that week. Cloud had tried to keep his distance not wanted to intrude on the family tragedy, but he was terribly worried about him. He reached over and let his hand hover over his cell phone for a moment before dropping his arm. No, he couldn't call at three in the morning. He rolled over trying to get comfortable. No, he would just go over there later, at a more reasonable hour. He need to see Zack, he missed him.

That more reasonable hour found Cloud sitting at his kitchen table eating cereal in his pajamas. Roxas walked in dragging his feet. When he noticed Cloud he paused and turned to look at the clock. He looked back at Cloud looking confused.

"You do know that it is only ten…right?" Roxas asked a little amazed. Cloud only nodded as he thoughtfully crunched away on his cereal. "You normally make it a rule to no leave your room until 11:30." Roxas pointed out as Cloud merely shrugged. Roxas shook his head and went to make his own breakfast. Cloud looked up as his brother flopped into a chair at the table with a bowl of cereal. He twirled his spoon in the milk swirling around the last bits of cereal that weren't worth chasing in the bowl of milk.

"I'm going to go see Zack today." Cloud finally said dropping his spoon to rest in the bowl. He looked up at Roxas who had paused mid bite.

"Oh…" Roxas said before taking a small bite. "Have you talked to him?" Cloud shook his head as he rested his chin on his crossed forearms. "I don't understand why Zack has to take care of Matthew." Roxas said and Cloud sighed,

"Seph said it's because Zack is his closest immediate family and since he's 18…" Cloud said and Roxas nodded, "Though that doesn't mean he _has_ to take care of him. I think ultimately its Zack's decision." They sat in silence for a few moments before Cloud got up to go shower and dress before he left.

"Hey Cloud?" Cloud paused in the doorway and looked back at his brother, "He'll be okay won't he?" Cloud paused for a moment,

"I hope so…" He finally said leaving the room.

Later that day when Cloud knocked on Zack's door Aerith answered and instantly pulled him into a hug. Cloud patted her on the back reassuringly before she finally let him go. She sniffled slightly rubbing her watery eyes before she smiled sadly,

"He's in his room…" She said in a somewhat strained voice. Cloud noticed that she didn't look to great. She looked tired. Cloud nodded as he went through the somewhat familiar house making his way to where he remembered Zack's room to be. He paused outside the closed door and stared sadly at it. He sighed before knocking softly and opening the door. What he saw inside shocked him. Zack was sitting on his bed with his legs cross holding a small bundle of blankets. Zack looked up as when he heard his door open. If Cloud had thought Aerith looked bad that Zack looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair greasy and unwashed, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Cloud?" Zack croaked out his voice hoarse. Cloud came out of his shock and softly closed the door behind him walked further into the room. He walked over to the bed to stand next to Zack peering down into the bundle in his arms.

"Matthew…" He whispered out staring at the sleeping baby. His eyes moved from the baby to Zack who looked lost and scared. Cloud raised a hand to Zack's face watching as Zack closed his eyes at the contact. Cloud raise his other hand as well placing them on either side of Zack's face bending down to press their foreheads together.

"Zack…" He said chocking on his words. It hurt him to see Zack this way. He released Zack and looked to the crib set up against the wall. He reached to take Matthew from Zack, but Zack tightened his grip on his brother making Cloud pause.

"Zack please." He pleaded. They stared at each other Zack staring him down. Finally he looked away loosening his grip allowing Cloud to take him. Cloud slowly lifted the sleeping baby holding him a bit awkwardly. It had been a long time since he had held a baby. He slowly walked over to the crib careful not to wake him up. He carefully set the baby down in its crib adjusting its blanket ever so slightly. Cloud turned around to see Zack staring at him with wide eyes looking so much like a lost child. He went back to the bed instantly taking Zack into his arms. Zack chocked back a sob as he tightly held onto Cloud. Cloud leaned back slightly taking Zack's face in his hands again kissing him gently. They parted as Cloud moved onto the bed beside Zack never letting go of each other. Cloud ran his thumb over Zack's cheekbone shaking his head at Zack's pathetic appearance. Zack looked over at the crib that held his sleeping brother,

"I don't know what to do anymore, Cloud." He whispered. Cloud pushed his forehead to Zack's.

"Everything will be fine Zack, but right now you need to get some sleep." Cloud said lying down on the bed tugging Zack down to lie beside him. Zack looked at the crib again,

"But…"

"He's not going anywhere Zack, I promise." Cloud whispered forcing Zack the lie down. He wrapped his arms around the exhausted boy tossing a blanket over them. Cloud ran his hand through Zack's messy hair trying to soothe him. Zack buried his face in Cloud's chest hold him tightly.

"Cloud?" He asked his voice sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"Yea?" His own voice cracking a bit itself.

"Promise me you won't leave me." Zack said.

"I promise Zack, I'm not going anywhere." He promised holding Zack close.

"Good…because I love you Cloud." Zack said softly. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and felt his heart clench. He pushed his face into Zack's hair before he chocked out,

"I love you too Zack."

Cloud was jolted awake as Matthew started screaming in his crib. He detangled himself from Zack getting out of the bed and went to the crib. He looked down at the crying baby inside to the sleeping Zack. Either Zack was _that_ deep of a sleeper or he had underestimated just how tired he had been. Cloud bit his lip as he reached to pick up the small screaming child. He calmed down a bit but still continued to cry. Cloud gently rocked the baby in his arms, what did most mothers do to calm crying babies? Some would sing wouldn't they? Cloud wasn't much of a singer but he could hum, humming was close enough right? He started humming a song he had once heard in Zack's jeep. Matthew continued to cry so Cloud hummed louder swaying gently. Matthew quieted a little bit making Cloud smile at the baby in his arms. Cloud spun around and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Aerith standing in the door way smiling at him. Matthew started crying again when Cloud stopped. Aerith walked in holding a bottle of milk. She took the baby from Cloud's arms shh-ing him as she started to feed him from the bottle. She looked over at the bed sadly,

"I see you got him to finally get some sleep." She said softly. Cloud nodded still embarrassed that she had caught him humming and dancing. "Good, he hasn't slept much at all. Cloud, can I ask a favor of you?" she asked turning to face him. He nodded wondering what he could do for her. "Xemnas and I have to go to the funeral home and I was hoping you would stay here with Zack. I think he needs the company."

"Of course." He said without hesitation.

"Thank you Cloud." She said smiling, "We'll take Matthew with us, Zack needs a break…" She smiled at Cloud again before turning to leave cooing softly to the baby she held. Cloud shut the door behind her before going back to the bed. He sat beside Zack combing his hair away from his face with his finger. He leaned back against the headboard keeping one hand on Zack.

Cloud didn't remember falling asleep but he must have as now he was being awakened by a violently moving bed. He saw Zack scrambling out of bed, tripping over blankets trying to rush to the empty crib.

"Zack…?"

"Where is he?!" Zack shouted in a panicked voice. Cloud instantly woke up.

"Zack, calm down, he's with Aerith. She and Xemnas went out for something and took Matthew with them." He explained getting off the bed.

"With Aerith?" Zack said looking confused. Cloud nodded placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." He said softly holding Zack close. Zack rested his head on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud rubbed his back soothingly kissing his temple.

"Zack, don't take this the wrong way, but when was the last time you bathed?" He felt Zack snort against him and shrug his shoulders,

"Three days ago?" Zack answered his voice muffled against Cloud's shoulder.

"Well you stink. Maybe you should shower. It will help you feel better." Cloud said lightly not really wanting to let him go but he really did stink.

"I guess…" Zack mumbled out. He moved his head tracing his nose along the curve of Cloud's neck. "Come with me?" He whispered hotly in Cloud's ear making his breathe hitch.

"Zack…" He breathed out as he felt Zack's hands slid up his shirt holding into his waist.

"Please Cloud…" Zack pleaded. Cloud looked over and met his heated gaze before kissing him deeply. After a few moments they parted,

"Zack don't you think-"

"I am tired of thinking Cloud! Please…I don't want to think about it anymore…" He finished weakly.

"…Okay…"

Zack led him down the hall to the small bathroom closing and locking the door. Cloud stood there awkwardly as Zack squeezed past him to turn on the water. As he felt the water Zack tugged his shirt off throwing it to the floor. Cloud slowly took off his own shirt trying to ignore the nervousness that had settled in his stomach. The last time he had bathed with another person was when he was five and he and Roxas had the chicken pox. Finally the boys were down to their boxers when Zack turned around to look at him. Cloud paused holding his jeans in one hand. They stared at each other for the longest time before Zack gave Cloud a small smile. Zack stepped into the shower closing the curtain behind him. Cloud started at the curtain confused. But he was… a pair of soaked boxers came flying over the curtain rod and landed at Cloud's feet…Oh… Cloud blinked and stared dumbly at the boxers at his feet. Slowly his eyes traveled to the shower curtain and Cloud gulped. He reached down and slid off his boxers and slowly made his way over to the shower. His hand hesitated over the curtain before he grabbed it and looked inside. Cloud nearly groaned at the sight before him. There was Zack _naked_ rinsing out his hair. Zack squeezed the water out of his hair and looked at Cloud. Cloud flushed as he shyly climbed into the shower. He felt his face become a deeper shade of red as Zack's eyes traveled over his body. Zack smiled as he moved closer to slide his hands down Cloud's sides to rest on his hips. Cloud leaned into him pressing their chests together. This time Cloud moaned aloud at the feeling of all the warm, wet flesh against him. He felt Zack's lips ghost over his cheek coming to hover a breath away from his own.

"Nervous?" Zack breathed against Cloud's lips causing a shiver to through his body,

"I feel like I could throw up butterflies." Cloud said running his hands over Zack's slick skin.

"Me too." Zack whispered finally pressing his lips to Cloud's. Cloud groaned into his mouth as Zack pressed him against the cool shower wall. He threw his head back as Zack pressed up against him. Zack thrust his hips foreword eliciting a loud moan from Cloud. Cloud braced his arms in Zack's shoulders as his knees buckled.

"It was kind of pointless coming in here." Cloud said clinging to Zack.

"Why is that?" Zack mumbled against his neck.

"Because you obviously aren't cleaning yourself and we could have easily done this in your bed." He said making Zack stop which disappointed him greatly.

"I washed my hair." Zack said defensively.

"Well hurry up and finish so we can do this without the freezing ass wall." Cloud said kissing Zack lightly.

"Fine…" Zack said backing away very reluctantly. "You're no fun." He said grabbing the soap. Cloud smiled and took the soap from Zack lathering up his hands before giving it back.

"I'll help you so it will go twice as fast." Cloud said running his hands over Zack's back and shoulders causing him to hum pleasurably.

After finally getting Zack clean, Zack blindly turned off the water too engrossed in kissing Cloud to look at the knobs he was turning. They climbed out of the tub, arms wrapped around each other, lips never parting. They almost tripped over their clothes before making it to the door. Not bothering with towels or clothes Zack opened the door and blindly led Cloud down hall and into his room slamming the door behind him. Neither noticed Sephiroth standing in the middle of the hall frozen in place. Finally he turned on his heel going back from the way he came trying to forget what he had just seen.

Cloud fell onto the bed moaning as Zack fell on top of him. They both scrambled to the middle of the bed getting under the covers. Zack lay on Cloud kissing him softly.

"How far do you want to go Cloud?" He asked running his fingertips over Cloud's cheeks.

"I don't know…I have never done this before." He confessed.

"Me either." Zack smiled. "Whatever feels good?" He suggested trailing his hand down to Cloud's lower belly making his breathe hitch. Cloud rolled his hips up causing their erections to rub together making them both moan. Zack finally wrapped his hand around both of their dicks. His movements caused Cloud to arch off the bed grabbing his shoulders.

"Zack…" He whispered shaking slightly from the intense feelings. Neither of them lasted long calling out each other's name as they came. Zack rolled off Cloud pulling him close partly because he was cold.

"Now we need another shower." Cloud said after having caught his breath.

"Later…" Zack said sleepily.

"Yea…" Cloud answered softly. "Zack?" He asked after a moment. Zack hummed letting him know he was listening. "…when is the funeral?" He asked quietly. He felt Zack's arms tighten around him.

"…Tomorrow." Zack whispered. They lay in a comfortable silence before Zack finally spoke up. "You don't have to, but will you go with me?" Cloud looked down into Zack's sad violet eyes,

"Of course." He said kissing his forehead.

* * *

Okay...I wrote this...and then ATE it...I hate my life. Anyway I don't really remember _what _I wrote so I will make up something. Umm...I looked over the reviews and didn't see any questions but I didn't notice ( I don't if anyone else knew this...I didn't but has communities...) that this story was added to a community...They don't ask you or notify you about that kind of stuff? (Not that I mind that it was added.) Anyway, some of you may remember in last chapter's sorry excuse for author's notes that I mentioned a thought about chocobo-boys, well someone mentioned it in a review and I think I may attempt to write it at some point...Probably after I finish this one. I had sworn that I would never write another lemon after the incident that had happened with "Beautiful Blonde Man" (also Zack/Cloud, if you haven't read it, you should.) She had read part of it that she REALLY shouldn't have. Anyway...I lied...though I personally don't count this as a lemon, I can assure you one is coming. I think that's all for now.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of the funeral was pretty normal. Normal meant in the context of it wasn't particularly hot or cold, it was a bit cloudy. It would have been too fitting for it to have been raining and nasty, and too ironic for it to have been a bright sunny day. As Cloud looked over the graves at his feet the farthest thing from his mind was wither it was raining or not. He looked at Zack who stared pitifully at the caskets that had been lowered into the ground. People were starting to leave but Zack didn't seem to notice. Cloud sighed and looked away from the sad sight. He noticed Sephiroth and his parents starting to leave. Any other time Cloud would have taken great pleasure in the fact that Sephiroth had held Matthew through the whole funeral, but now really wasn't the time. No doubt Reno would give him hell for it later. Reno and Axel had come to the funeral as had Roxas and his dad. Aerith paused and turned when she noticed Zack wasn't following. Cloud watched as Xemnas stopped her from calling him, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and hesitantly turned to go. Xemnas looked back at Cloud. Slowly he nodded; he would see that Zack got home. Cloud moved from his spot and walked around the graves to stand close to Zack. Cloud slid his hand into Zack's offering some comfort. While Zack made no sound of acknowledgement or even look at him, the squeeze he got in return was more than enough.

Cloud never let go of his hand as the walked home. He thought it was probably a good thing since he had a feeling Zack wasn't really aware of his surroundings anyway. Cloud led him through the park, the sounds of laughing children filling the warming air.

"Zack?" He asked squeezing his hand a bit. Zack didn't say anything but looked at Cloud sadly. Cloud sighed and looked away, "I realize this probably isn't the best time to talk about this but…" He glanced at Zack, "Do you plan of keeping Matthew?" Zack halted and his eyes grew wide. Cloud wanted to slap himself. "No, no, no that came out wrong. I just meant…Zack you haven't finished school, you don't have a job…I just don't think you need the responsibility of being his guardian."

"What am I suppose to do Cloud?!" Zack said angrily pulling away from Cloud. "I didn't ask for this but I'm not going to give my little brother away!" He yelled as his emotional walls began to crumble. Cloud stepped closer to him bringing his hands to either side of his face pressing their foreheads together.

"No Zack, I would _never_ ask you to do that." He whispered staring into Zack's eyes. He moved to wrap his arms around him, "But I do think you should consider letting Aerith adopt him." Cloud whispered in his ear. Zack backed up to face Cloud,

"Aerith?" Cloud nodded as he ran his hand down Zack's arm to hold his hand again.

"Everything would still be the same, but I think it would take the pressure off of you. I think it would be good for everyone." Cloud explained. Zack nodded as he thought about it. "Anyway, let's head home it's getting late." Cloud said smiling softly. Zack tugged on Cloud's arm bringing him close.

"You know I love you, right Cloud?" He whispered against Cloud's lips making him shiver.

"Yea…" He whispered before kissing him. Cloud was sure they were getting some disapproving looks considering they were in a park, but at that moment the rest of the world could kiss his ass.

Cloud went home after walking Zack home. Stepping through the door he noticed Roxas getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked leaning against the wall watching as Roxas pulled his shoes on.

"Dinner with Axel, I think Reno and Seph are coming too so you and Zack can come if you like." Roxas said tying his shoes looking up at Cloud.

"Nah…I think I'll pass." Cloud said pushing himself off the wall, "Have fun though." He said disappearing down the hall. Roxas shook his head as stood up and walked outside right as Reno's pathetic car pulled up. Sephiroth was sitting in the passenger seat calm as ever while Reno and Axel were having a heated battle through the rearview mirror. Roxas walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"Hey Seph." He said opening the door to climb into the back seat. Sephiroth nodded in greeting. Reno and Axel never paused in there argument as Reno sped off before Roxas ever had a chance to put his seatbelt on.

"So…" Reno began resting his elbow on the table cocking his head to the side to look at Sephiroth.

"So…" Sephiroth asked stirring his drink with his straw. Roxas looked up at the two. They had arrived at the agreed restaurant and were seated at a booth, Reno and Sephiroth on one side and he and Axel on the other. Roxas shifted his gaze to Axel who was scribbling furiously on the kids menu refusing to let anyone see. He looked back to Reno was grinning at Sephiroth. Reno moved over and slung his arm around Sephiroth pulling him close until they were cheek to cheek.

"Do you have any idea how adorable you were holding that baby all day long?" Reno squealed. Roxas snorted at the look of Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth quickly masked his shock and calmly removed Reno from his being.

"I was not 'adorable' and stop acting like a girl, it's very unbecoming." Sephiroth said.

"You're going to be such a good family man." Reno cooed scooting closer to Sephiroth. Sephiroth just rolled his eyes.

"Ta-da!" Axel yelled sitting up excitedly. He stuffed the kids menu he had been coloring on for the past ten minutes into Roxas' hands. The entire paper had been colored a rainbow of colors. There were stick figures of him and Axel holding hands. Axel looked like his head was on fire and Roxas looked like a sunflower. Written above the drawing were the words 'Love you!' Roxas snorted, his boyfriend was so weird. He looked up into Axel's bright green eyes, but he loved him.

Sephiroth quickly climbed out of the noisy car in front of his house. Reno stuck his head out of the window waving,

"Bye Seph, I'll see ya later!" Reno yelled over Roxas' and Axel's terrible singing. Sephiroth nodded waving not even trying to hide his amusement. He turned to go inside as Reno pulled away. He walked inside softly closing the door behind him. He went down the hall to the living room where he found his mother playing with Matthew.

"Hey, you're home." She said smiling up at him. Sephiroth nodded walking over to lean over the back of the couch and wiggled his finger playfully in Matthew's face. Matthew squealed and grabbed his finger. "Where's Zack?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know." Sephiroth said shrugging hid shoulder.

"He didn't go with you?"

"No, he said he didn't want to."

"But…he told me he was going with you." She said looking worried. Sephiroth rested his other hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry, he's probably with Cloud. I'll call him in a bit if you like." She nodded, but she still looked worried.

Sephiroth walked out of the bathroom combing his fingers through his damp hair. He noticed his mother walking out of Zack's room, no doubt putting Matthew to bed. Sephiroth stared at her noticing she was chewing her lip worryingly.

"He still isn't home…and he left his phone." She said softly showing him the phone she held in her hand. He nodded stiffly,

"I'll call Cloud." He said walking into his room to get his phone.

Cloud groaned as he awoke to hear his cell phone screaming at him. He snatched it off the bedside table glaring at the little window on the front. Why the hell was Sephiroth calling him?

"Hello?" He answered in an annoyed yet sleepy voice.

"Cloud, is Zack there?" Sephiroth's deep voice asked through the phone.

"No, why?"

"Would you happen to know where he is?"

"No…why?" Cloud asked sitting up as got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"We…don't know where he is."

"I'll be there in a minute." Cloud said hanging up as he got out of bed and raced out of his room. He heart was racing.

Sephiroth also called Reno and the three of them drove around town searching for Zack. They went to the mall, which was closed, but they looked around the parking lot for his ridiculously red jeep. It was a bit hard considering it was almost midnight. They went to every store they could think of, they even went back to the cemetery. Not being able to think of anywhere else they went to the park walking around yelling Zack's name. Finally Cloud dropped his flashlight to the ground. He shook his head,

"He's gone…" He said hanging his head.

"Don't say that!" Reno said harshly picking up Cloud's flashlight.

"Reno…" Cloud chocked out. Reno dropped the flashlights and held up Cloud's head so he could look at him.

"We'll find him Cloud. We will…" He said. He kissed Cloud's forehead before wrapping his arms around him. They had to find him. Reno looked at Sephiroth who had placed a hand on Reno's shoulder. Shit, even Sephiroth looked hopeless.

Cloud returned home later that night, or rather very early the next day. He sat on his bed holding his head in his hands. He knew Zack was gone, he had to be. Zack would never do anything to worry anyone, especially his aunt. So why would he have left? Cloud clutched his head almost painfully trying to fight of his overwhelming emotions. Why would he do this? They had looked everywhere. He was gone. He hadn't even said goodbye. While Cloud was mad as hell, all he wanted was to know that he was okay. Maybe Zack really was just out somewhere to be away from people for awhile. Cloud seriously doubted it. Quickly he sat up and dug around in his pocket pulling out his cell phone staring at it for a moment before flipping it open. He sniffled back the impending tears as he punched in a number he hadn't used in years yet still knew by heart.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hey Leon, its Cloud."

* * *

Ummm...No Comment? Well...This story is coming to a close. One more chapter. I kinda of rushed though this chapter because I honestly can't wait to write the next one. I promise it will be good. So this is my Valentine's present to you. And I would just like to thank ALL of my reviewers, you really don't know just how much I appreicate you. Anyway, normallyI have interesting (maybe not I don't know) but I don't really have anything to share right now. Unless you want to hear me bitch about my stupid photo project but I don't think you really want to hear about that.


	14. Chapter 14

4 years later

"Roxas!" Cloud yelled from the kitchen of his apartment digging around in drawers trying to find some tape.

"What?" Roxas asked walking into view flipping his phone shut.

"Did you call Axel?" Cloud asked slamming a drawer shut with his hip as he looked through another.

"Yea."

"And did he call Reno?" Cloud asked his voice taking a slightly annoyed tone. A lot had happened in the last four years. Cloud had moved out not long after starting college. He had spent the first two years doing general studies before deciding to go into journalism. He and Leon had gotten over their differences and were actually pretty good friends now. It had actually been Leon who had helped him the most after Zack had left. Cloud didn't now why his friends had helped. Leon was just…Leon.

Reno had followed Sephiroth to medical school of all places. Not just any medical school, but on the top in the state. Sephiroth had filled out the application writing his essay on how then needed him not only because he was a top student but also he wanted to see just how far Reno would follow him. While Reno had written his essay on how they needed to accept him not only because he was Sephiroth's best friend and inspiration to do well but also because he wanted to see how far Sephiroth would allow him to follow. Needless to say the college had accepted them both and surprisingly Reno was doing extraordinarily well. Roxas and Axel were still together and both in college, though neither knew what they wanted to do with their lives. Aerith had ended up happily adopting Matthew, who was the reason behind the chaos in Cloud's apartment. Matthew was turning four today.

"Yea, about that…" Roxas trailed off twirling his phone in his hand.

"They just fought the entire time didn't they…" Cloud said snatching a roll of tape out of a drawer in triumph. "You wrap the presents and I'll call Reno." Cloud said tossing the tape to Roxas as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Cloud!" Reno yelled into Cloud's ear through the phone.

"Hey Reno, are you and Seph coming to Matthew's party tonight?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world, right Seph." Reno said and Cloud vaguely heard Sephiroth snort in the background. "Whatever, it's at Aerith's right?"

"Yea." Cloud answered shrugging his shoulders at Roxas who was pointing accusingly at a toy he had gotten Matthew.

Alright, I'll see you later tonight. Bye." Reno said hanging up the phone. Cloud flipped the phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"They are so dating." Roxas said using his elbow to hold down a corner of wrapping paper as he reached for the tape.

"They are not." Cloud said going to help Roxas who slapped his hands away because Cloud couldn't wrap a present to save his life.

Later that night Roxas hitched a ride with Cloud to Aerith's house for Matthew's birthday. Not seconds after turning off the bike the front door was thrown open and a loud yell was heard,

"Cloud! Roxas!" screamed the little boy running full speed towards them. He skidded to a halt in front of them eyeing the presents Roxas held. "Ooo, what'd you get me?!" He said excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You'll have to wait and see little man." Roxas said ruffling the kid's hair as he walked towards the house. Cloud picked up the kid kissing him hard on the cheek making him giggle.

"Are you having a good birthday Matt?" Cloud asked smiling at the kid. Sometimes it was painful just how much he looked like Zack. They had the same messy black hair though Matthew's was a lot shorter. Matthew's eyes were a little bluer than Zack's indigo, but they still help that spark of happiness that Cloud always remembered Zack having.

"Yup!" Matthew said smiling widely before his shoulders dropped and he pouted, "Except Mommy won't let me open any presents!" From the very beginning Aerith and Xemnas had made it very clear that they weren't Matthew's parents, but he still called them mom and dad, or rather mommy and daddy.

"Not one?"

"No, not one!" Matthew whined shoving a finger in Cloud's face to emphasis his point.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we." Cloud said hoisting Matthew up further as he carried him inside, Matthew cheering the whole way.

While Roxas and Axel helped Aerith set up the dining room with decorations and whatnot Reno, Sephiroth, and Cloud entertained Matthew with a card game.

"Okay, the game is poker my friends." Reno said shuffling the cards on the coffee table they were crowded around.

"I don't know how to play poker Reno." Matthew whined looking dejected.

"No problem, I'll teach you." He said picking up the small boy to hit in his lap.

"I know you aren't teaching a four year old boy how to play poker Reno." Xemnas said from his chair where he was reading a boring looking book.

"Well…we could play B.S." Reno suggested.

"What's B.S.?" Matthew asked with childish innocence.

"A bachelor of science." Xemnas snapped out giving Reno a look.

"Poker it is!" Reno declared passing out the cards ignoring as both Sephiroth and Cloud shook their heads. As Reno explained the rules in a very simplified manner Cloud examined his cards and realized he really hated this game. Cloud looked up at Reno who had his arms around Matthew so they both could see his cards. Reno pointed to the cards in his hand as crouched over explaining them softly into Matthew's ear who listened in fascination. While Zack had left, his little brother had managed to worm his way into all of their hearts, just as Zack had.

They spent the next hour or two eating cake and helping Matthew with his toys. Soon it was time for Matthew to go to bed and for the boys to head off to their homes. The boy was sitting in his bed when Cloud walked in to tell him goodbye.

"Hey Matthew, I'm about to head on home." Cloud said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Alright…Mommy says I have to go to bed anyway…" Matthew pouted. Cloud smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?" Cloud asked.

"Well….not _everything_." Matthew said crawling under his blankets.

"What didn't you get?"

"Cloud…when do I get to meet Zack?" Matthew asked in a small voice. Cloud froze,

"What?"

"Well, I hear you and Reno and Seph talk about him, and Mommy talks about him sometimes too. I want to meet him. Reno says I am just like him. Do you think he would play cars with me?" Cloud seriously thought he might cry. Cloud desperately missed the older boy, but sometimes he really hated him.

"I-I don't know Matt." Cloud choked out.

"Oh…" Matthew looked down and pouted. Cloud sighed as he bent down and kissed him on the forehead,

"Goodnight Matt."

"'Night." Matthew whispered as Cloud left the room leaving the door open behind him. He hugged Aerith on is way out and rushed to his bike more than ready to go home.

Cloud walked on the hall of his apartment building not expecting to find someone camped out by his door. Cloud paused and looked around, okay this was strange. He walked to his door and looked down at the guy. He was probably a bum; he should just leave him there. Cloud unlocked his door and looked at the guy again. He sighed and toed the guy in the side,

"Hey, can I help you?" Cloud asked a little annoyed. The guy grunted and looked up at him and Cloud nearly chocked as his eyes met those violet eyes he had missed for nearly four years.

"Z-zack?" Cloud whispered feeling a little weak in the knees. Zack scrambled to his feet,

"Cloud…" He said looking not quite sure of himself. They stood their staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally Cloud rushed forward almost tackling Zack.

"Zack!" He said burying his face in the other's neck.

"Cloud…" Zack whispered holding his close. He hid his nose in Cloud's blonde spikes loving they way they tickled his face. Suddenly Cloud tore himself out of the embrace and punched a very unsuspecting Zack right in the face.

"Holy shit!" Zack yelled clutching his face.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?!" Cloud screamed. "You…and…leave?! Ugh!" Cloud yelled not being able to form a complete sentence. Cloud just glared at Zack who was holding his nose painfully. Cloud turned on his head and ripped open his door. He looked back at Zack who had removed his hand; his nose was bleeding, not a lot, but bleeding nonetheless.

"Get in here." Cloud growled out. Zack looked at him a little surprised. Cloud made a motion for him to get his ass inside before he changed his mind. Zack went into the apartment jumping as Cloud slammed the door shut behind him. Cloud looked at him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"Come on…" He said motioning for Zack to follow him. Zack followed him into a small bathroom where Cloud motioned for him to sit on the toilet while he ran a rag under some water. Cloud kneeled in front of Zack and gently wiped the blood from his face.

"You don't have to do that…" Zack said quietly. Cloud didn't say anything and continued to clean his face. Zack sighed and looked away. When Cloud finished he stood up and threw the bloody rag in the sink. He crossed his arms and leaned back onto the wall in front of Zack.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked more curious than angry.

"I…" Zack looked at Cloud and then down at his hands. He took a deep breathe and looked back up at Cloud. "I missed you." He said and flinched as Cloud's glare came back ten fold.

"So you came back after four years because you decided you missed me?" Cloud said in a tone that made Zack feel like a small child. He looked back down at his hands.

"I'm sorry Cloud." He said in a quiet voice. When he didn't hear anything he looked back up at Cloud and was shocked to find that he was crying. He quickly got up and held out his arms and Cloud rushed to him.

"I've missed you so much." Cloud sobbed against his chest.

"I know…" Zack said petting his hair. "I've missed you too." Zack lifted Cloud's face wiping away tears with his thumb. "God, I've missed you." He whispered leaning in to kiss Cloud. Cloud kissed back furiously fisting his hands into Zack's shirt almost afraid he would disappear again. Zack backed him up against the wall he had been leaning against kissing him as if trying to make up for lost time.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Cloud whispered against Zack's lips when they finally parted.

"Why? Are you seeing somebody?" Zack whispered his hands tightening on Cloud's hips. Cloud placed his hands on Zack's shoulders and pushed him back at arms length.

"No. Are you?" Cloud asked a little fearful.

"No." Zack answered shaking his head.

"Good." Cloud fisted Zack's shirt again and pulled him close into a passionate kiss. Still holding onto his shirt Cloud backed out of the bathroom and led Zack to his bedroom. Cloud grunted when his legs ran into the bed causing him to be abruptly sitting. Not missing a beat Zack pushed Cloud back onto the bed quickly covering his body with his own. Zack buried his hands in Cloud's blonde hair resuming their passionate lip lock. They groaned together as Cloud's hands traveled up Zack's shirt. He was a little more muscular than Cloud remembered. Cloud's hands quickly moved up Zack's body sliding the shirt over his head. As Zack yanked he shirt off his arms Cloud took the opportunity to switch positions and flipped Zack onto his back straddling his hips. He took a moment to stare at Zack. Yes, definitely more muscular than he remembered. Zack fisted Cloud's shirt and yanked him down. He grabbed the back on the blonde's shirt and roughly yanked it over his head almost ripping it in the process. Cloud threw the short off his arms before crushing how mouth to Zack's. Both of their hands went to the other's jeans trying to see who could get who out of their pants first. Cloud got Zack's undone first before he was flipped over onto his back. Zack used one hand to hold Cloud's together while the other worked on getting Cloud's jeans off. Zack moved down his chest placing hot open mouthed kisses as he went making Cloud squirm beneath him. He sucked on the skin below his belly button as he released Cloud's hands shoving Cloud's jeans and underwear all off in one go. Cloud shuffled his feet kicking his jeans off his feet and off the bed. Cloud cried out as he felt Zack's mouth close around his cock and he lost all thinking capability. His fisted his hand so tightly in Zack's hair that later he would be surprised he didn't pull it out. His back arched off the bed as Zack did unthinkable things with his tongue.

"Oh…Shit…Zack…" Cloud gasped out, the words sounding more like breathless pants than actual words. He cried out louder, every muscle in his body clenched tight as Zack deep throated him, his nose rubbing against the dirty blonde hair that covered his crotch. Zack hummed in the back of his throat and Cloud lost it. He came hard in Zack's mouth as Zack swallowed what he could. Cloud's hand slipped limply out of Zack's hair as he lay in a boneless heap on the bed panting harshly. Zack moved his way up Cloud's body dropping random kisses as he went. He smiled down at Cloud and cocked his head to the side as if asking for a verdict. Cloud tried to speak but all that came out were breathless pants. Finally he just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck bringing him down on top of him. He shivered when he felt Zack hot and hard even through his jeans. Zack kissed along Cloud's neck as Cloud reached over for the small tube of lotion he kept on his bedside table. Finding it he shoved it into Zack's hands. Zack sat up and looked at the lotion trying desperately not to think of what it implied.

"You've….you've done this before right?" Cloud asked having somewhat caught his breath. Zack just nodded. Cloud nodded his head, "Good." Zack thumbed open the small tube and spread the lotion over his fingers. Cloud lifted his knees spreading his legs for Zack. The lotion fell from Zack's hand as he stared at Cloud. Cloud tugged on Zack's wrist bringing him closer. Zack came out of his stupor and kissed Cloud slipping a finger inside him making him moan into his mouth. Zack thrust his tongue into Cloud's mouth matching the movement of his finger. He slipped in another as Cloud started moving against him. Cloud panted harshly against Zack's mouth moaning softly. Finally Zack had enough torture and quickly replaced his fingers with his cock. Cloud arched off the bed as his nails dug into Zack's shoulders. Zack didn't wait long before he began thrusting harshly into Cloud holding tightly onto his hips.

"Zack…" Cloud panted as his body twisted oddly under Zack as pleasure coursed through his body. The room grew hot, the only sounds heard were groans of pleasure and the hiss of slick skin sliding against each other. Soon they were clinging to each other moaning each others names and pleasure overcame them. Zack gently pulled out of Cloud and flopped onto the bed beside him. Cloud flung an arm over so it rested on Zack's sweaty back feeling it move up and down as Zack tried to catch his breath.

"Zack?" He said sounding out of breath.

"Hmmm?" Zack hummed as he rolled over onto his back. Cloud lay still for a moment before rolling over propping himself up on his elbows to look at Zack. He laid a hand on Zack's cheek running his thumb over his cheekbone.

"Where have you been?" He whispered. Zack closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. When he opened his eyes again he reached up and took Cloud's hand kissing it before bringing it down to his chest.

"I didn't mean to stay away so long. I just…at the time it was all so much. By the time I realized my mistake it was too late to come back. I felt so guilty for leaving my family, Matthew, Aerith…For leaving you." He said squeezing Cloud's hand.

"Why was it too late?" Cloud asked shaking his head not understanding. Zack snorted,

"I was stupid and on a whim decided to join the Army. Between boot camp and being shipped all over the world I haven't had much time to come home."

"What's your excuse for not calling, not writing? Some kind of communication Zack. Four years Zack, four _fucking_ years."

"I know…" Zack whispered. "I know…I just didn't know what to say, what could I say?"

"Anything! Just to let us know you were still alive! You have a four year brother how has no idea who you are yet is dying to meet you, Aerith spends everyday worrying about you! Not a day went by that I didn't think of you Zack. You could have said anything." By this time they were both had tears in their eyes. Zack pulled Cloud to his chest hugging him.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry…" Zack whispered. Cloud got up and kissed his reaching up to run his thumb over his cheek.

"Why is it that even through all the shit you put me through I still love you?" Cloud whisper against him. Zack laughed sadly,

"I don't deserve you." Cloud smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sometime we all get things we don't deserve." Cloud said. Zack looked Cloud in the eyes.

"I still love you too Cloud." He whispered. Cloud smiled and pecked him on the lips.

The next morning Zack woke up in groggily in an empty bed. He sat up tiredly stretching his arms taking a deep breathe enjoying that way his muscles stretched underneath his skin. As his arms fell onto the bed he looked around the room not seeing any sign of Cloud. He got out of the bed and looked around for his clothes but they were gone. Zack looked at the open closet and then to the bed of tangled sheets. He shrugged his shoulder, guess he wasn't wearing any clothes. He left the bedroom and wondered into the living room where he found Cloud curled up on the couch doing something on what looked like Zack's phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleepily scratching the back of his head further tangling his messy hair. Cloud did a double take of him his eyes raking over his naked form. Zack smiled to himself, Cloud could be so cute.

"Putting everyone's number into your phone." Cloud said simply looking away form him. Zack frowned. "I put you clothes in the wash. You can go shower, you could probably use one. I'll bring you some clothes to change into." Cloud said not looking up from the phone. Zack crossed his arms as his from deepened. When Cloud didn't look up again Zack stalked over to him and bent down placing a hand on either side of him on the back of the couch. Cloud looked up at him raising an eyebrow. Zack leaned in a peaked him in the lips.

"Good morning Cloud." He said smiling. Cloud smiled and kissed him.

"Morning." They kissed again before Cloud reminded him how badly he needed a shower. Zack laughed as he got up and turned towards the bathroom.

"I expect breakfast when I get out!" he called over his shoulder. Cloud just smiled and shook his head. "Cloud, Why is your toothbrush _still_ pink?!"

After Zack finished his shower and dressed in clothes barrowed from Cloud they raided Cloud's kitchen for something to eat. Being the college student he was Cloud didn't have anything editable.

"We'll just pick up something on the way to Aerith's." Cloud said closing hid fridge.

"What?" Zack squeaked almost dropping the glass of water he had been drinking. Cloud turn and smiled evilly at him. Zack sighed and grabbed his jacket. As they were walking out the door Cloud grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Zack, how did you find me?" Zack smiled and looked at the ground before peeking up at Cloud.

"I went to your dad's house and he told me, not before I got a lecture though." Zack said sheepishly. Cloud smiled and led Zack to his bike.

Zack stared up at the house that he had run away from four years ago. What had he been thinking? His arms tightened around Cloud's waist form his seat on the back of the bike.

"Go." Cloud said nodding his head towards the house. Zack looked at him and nodded as he got off the bike. Cloud turned his bike around in the driveway.

"You're not coming?" Zack asked. Cloud just shook his head smiling sadly. Zack sighed and nodded. He walked to the front door his hand hesitating over the door. He looked back and watched as Cloud drove away. He turned and took a deep breathe as he raised his hand on knocked on the door. He tried to calm his racing heart as he waited or someone to come answer it. Finally he looked up as the door opened, and then looked back down to see a small boy looking up at him and Zack's heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, who are you?" He asked smiling a little being the cute kid he was.

"H-hi. I…I'm Zack." Zack said stuttering over his words little. The boy's eyes lit up as he opened the door wider.

"HI! I'm Matthew, do you want to play cars?"

* * *

And that my friends...is the end. Sorry it took so long to get it out but I have been lacking in the motivations. It's finally starting to get warm and its so nice outside..and oh yea...I FINALLY GET TO GO SEE THE GOO GOO DOLLS!! You can't even begin to know how excited I am. April...I'll be there. I Can. Not. Wait. Anyway the story. I presonally think I needs a lot of work. Im not really happy with Leon's role, but whatever. Overall I like it, I liked the storyline and everything becuse its not really something you see a lot with Zack and Cloud. Though I do feel I cheated Zack a lot in here. Oh well, I am currently working on other stories so keep an eyes out. It may be awhile though. Oh and did you know Zack offically has a last name now? Zack Fair. I don't know how I like it. I am so used to him not having one its going to take some getting used to I think. Anyway I just want to thank everyone who reviewed I REALLY appreciate it.


End file.
